Caminando en la Oscuridad
by Aerilis
Summary: Simplemente piensen en esta pregunta: ¿que pasaria si Mirai Trunks, el muchacho amable, timido y valeroso, se convirtiera en un sanguinario asesino en serie?
1. El Fin del Mundo

**Hola, Aerilis hablando aqui. Pues si, este es un gran cambio entre la otra historia y esta, pero es una gran idea que se me ocurrio despues de un lapsus en las Furias. Espero que les guste, es un poco fuerte.**

**Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia no se hubiera llevado a cabo sin la valiosisima ayuda de mi gran amiga Natytorankusu, la cual es responsable de complementar y corregir lo que no puedo yo, asi que pueden considerarla mi co-editora en esto. Gracias y disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Fin Del Mundo.**

La nave aterrizaba cumpliendo el protocolo programado. Año 778, año en que por fin vencería a esas máquinas asesinas. Año en que vengaría la muerte de su maestro y mejor amigo. Año en que por fin podría dormir en paz después de 23 años.

Dio un animoso salto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente dentro de Capsule Corp. No había muchos cambios desde que la dejó la última vez: las mismas grietas en las murallas, las mismas goteras de las llaves, las mismas fracturas de los vidrios que repartían de forma desigual la luz matinal que entraba por los cristales.

"¡Mamá¡Ya estoy de regreso!"

Esto era inusual, la aludida tomaba más del tiempo necesario en responder, sobre todo para quien espera impaciente y preocupadamente. Quizás le estaba jugando una broma, aunque Bulma no era de ese tipo. O quizás había ido de compras a remotos lugares donde aún podría hacerse de provisiones. Al regresar, Trunks le daría la idea de hacer una pequeña celebración; ahora su victoria sobre los androides sería absoluta. Jugando mentalmente con las alternativas, supuso que no debía molestarse en encontrar su ki.

Caminaba por la casa a paso relajado, las silenciosas y amarillas paredes trayéndole imágenes eternas. Esas murallas no habían conocido más que la agitación y soledad de los únicos dos moradores, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Subió las escalas llegando a los pisos superiores, enfocando la atención en ese agujero del techo que nunca se dio la tarea de reparar, siguiendo el haz de los rayos solares a la piscina de luz en el suelo. Sin embargo, había algo que no había visto antes, una especie de bulto a metros del punto de claridad del piso. Se acercó más con la intención de investigar, no obstante, su cuerpo desde ese momento ya no respondió. Inmovilizado. Aterrado. Del bulto sobresalía una mano ensangrentada, la que parecía haber pedido por un auxilio que nunca fue correspondido.

Cayó al piso con todo el peso de ese destino que era demasiado pesado para llevarlo en sus hombros, repitiéndose la misma escena de esa noche de lluvia cuando Gohan dejó de respirar para siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez la luz del día parecía mofarse, reírse, lucirse en mostrar el cadáver de su madre, aún en _rigor mortis_. Al parecer, todo había sucedido tan solo hace un par de horas, aún en su ausencia.

Llevo las palmas a sus sienes y redujo el tamaño de su cuerpo a la mínima expresión, enrollándose como un chanchito de tierra. Permaneció así en incontrolables espasmos, la garganta desgarrándose a las lágrimas que no podía derramar, sus músculos quemándose al arrebatamiento del odio, sus entrañas retorcijándose a la ola de insoportable dolor. Se paró de golpe sin proferir grito, sin explotar en manotazos, sin hacer nada de lo que una persona normal sucumbiría en una situación de tamaño calibre. Él ya no era normal, ya no era ese niñito que oía el consejo de los adultos, ya no era el adolescente que advirtió a Gokuu del futuro apocalíptico, ya no era el joven que batalló tan valerosamente contra el temible Cell. Este era un adulto que miró hacia el agujero con tal frialdad y agudeza de mente que haría temblar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, siguiendo los mismos rayos del sol que le habían mostrado su sórdido regalo de bienvenida.

En su rigor corporal, sus pupilas hicieron casi total contracción, dejando ver en sus ojos solo hielo, hielo azul de la frialdad en la que su cuerpo estaba, su alma se puso tan negra que ahora cualquier mancha en ella no seria vista por ningún ojo humano. Pero en su mente se libraba una batalla terrible. El niño, gentil, caballeroso, el jovencito que nada debía temerle al peligro real de la muerte o al espiritual de un juicio Divino, estaba en plena desventaja contra el adulto loco del dolor, rabia y odio que se desataba de la silla a la que estaba atado en su subconsciente y que por poco suelta sus riendas insanas de maldad y revancha contra su propio padre cuando este decidió en la peor de sus desiciones dejar que Cell se convirtiera en Perfect Cell. Su ser habitual se desmoronaba ante sus ojos dejando en vez de este una persona capaz de todo, torturar, enloquecer de dolor a quien se le atravesara por su camino…. Sin embargo, en un intento desesperado de no permitir derrotarse por el dolor, cerraba sus ojos forzadamente para tratar con todas sus fuerzas desechar esos pensamientos terribles de muerte y destrucción que pasaban por su mente a toda velocidad, respiraba agitadamente con un esfuerzo para contenerse, su fuerza, su voluntad eran mas fuertes que cualquier deseo malo hacia la humanidad. Aun de pie y en la misma posición, creyó componerse cuando su mente estuvo totalmente en blanco, no pensaba más en sangre, venganza y muerte…… pero había algo extraño, su mente estaba, literalmente, totalmente en blanco. Nada. Nada había ya allí. Abrió sus ojos cuando creyó haberse repuesto para enfrentar la terrible realidad y poder proseguir….. en medio de la oscuridad vio lo que le pareció el ultimo paso hacia la insanidad total: la figura de su madre se alzaba de su propio cuerpo lentamente, como si hubiera despertado de un terrible sueño. Tenia la figura transparente, como un espectro de luz que se había alzado para llevar a su único hijo hacia el próximo agujero de la muerte. La mujer se miro así misma tratando de limpiarse una mancha en su vestido blanco. Cual si fuera un ángel a punto de encomendarse al descanso eterno, observo a su primogénito con sorpresa, después con absoluta ternura.

El muchacho estaba en confusión total, su mente comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad impresionante dando crédito inverso a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y superponiendo explicaciones para decirse a si mismo lo que estaba observando.

"_no es real, es una ilusión de mis ojos….. Ya se! La luz alumbro a mi madre de tal modo que el haz de esta y mi locura temporal hizo que pareciera que se levantara de los muertos y…"_

"no es una ilusión Trunks, soy Bulma…. Soy tu madre"

Oía la voz de su madre acaso? De verdad estaba escuchando lo que creía estaba escuchando o de verdad se había vuelto loco?? Era imposible, verdaderamente imposible que su madre se hubiera alzado de entre los muertos en forma de espíritu. Pensó que estaba delirando del deseo tan absoluto de verla viva, pero pareció inclusive oler su aroma cuando acerco su mano hacia su mejilla, sentir su mano dulce cuando toco la piel de su cara húmeda ya por las lagrimas de desesperación y miedo absoluto que derramaba. Pensó para si mismo que había tocado el umbral entre lo cuerdo y lo absurdo, que lo mejor para el en ese momento seria salir volando con su espada todavía en funda, para luego en la tranquilidad de algún lugar remoto clavársela en el pecho y así terminar con ese tormento, o lo mejor seria hacerlo ahora, y acabar con su dolorosa vida ya mismo. Sacando su espada, en cuestiones de segundos ya estaba preparado para suicidarse sin piedad ni remordimientos…. Repentinamente, en un intento de recordar mientras moría el rostro de su madre, la miro, es decir, miro el espectro en el que estaba posado el rostro de su madre, mirándolo con decepción. A punto de terminar con todo según se lo dictaba su mente, oyó nuevamente a aquel espectro que se atrevía a tener el mismo rostro, e inclusive, la misma voz que Bulma.

"Así que te vas a rendir no? Ese no es el Trunks que conozco, mi hijo, alguien criado por mi no se rinde tan fácil ante cualquier circunstancia… mira Trunks…." dijo Bulma posando sus manos en los dedos tensionados de su hijo empuñando la espada fuertemente hacia su pecho, la presión en la que el Saiya sintió sus manos, fue en la que muchas ocasiones lo libro de hacer locuras cuando era menos prudente que ahora. Esa paciencia, esa dulzura pero a la vez aquella autoridad en la que bajo sus manos suicidas sin ningún esfuerzo…. No había duda, era ella.

Bajo sus manos en incondicional rendición como quien baja su guardia ante una reina, mirándola con incredulidad pero a la vez con absoluto respeto. Dejo caer en ella todo su ser tratando de abrazarla, pero el contacto fue en si manotazos hacia el aire. Había muerto, sin duda, su cuerpo frío en el suelo la delataba, pero era una Bulma con vestidos blancos hasta el suelo y con el cabello largo a la que su mente obedecía.

Sabia que algo no estaba bien, la parte racional que le quedaba decía que eso simplemente no era real, que debía elegir entre sobreponerse a la perdida de su único familiar o entregarse hacia la completa locura que aquel terrible punzamiento en su lado derecho de su cabeza lo impulsaba a seguir. Miraba ambos cuerpos, el espectro y el cuerpo, sin saber a cual obedecer para caer en la verdadera realidad.

Pero era su madre, su única familia ahora, sin importar si era la madre amorosa de la cual recibía consejos o el espectro transparente que le hablaba y le decía lo que para el era increíble en aquel momento. Era aquella a la que seguía órdenes sin emitir el mínimo sonido de rechazo o negativa, siempre seguía sus mandatos sin chistar. En aquel predicamento sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, pensando que iba a vomitar alejo su cabeza del plano espacial en donde estaba platicando con su madre de aquellas ordenes recién impartidas por ella. Ahora si estaba seguro que tenia alguna enfermedad psiquiatrica, o estrés postraumático que le hacia alucinar…. O posiblemente ahora estaba volviéndose mas cuerdo que nunca en su vida, por fin podía ver el mundo como en realidad era, un lugar cruel y torturante en el cual solo podía estar gente decente e inocente que no hiciera daño alguno a nadie de ningún tipo. Así lo escuchaba en ese momento, de la boca de su propia madre, la cual tenía una buena idea para saciar sus ansias de venganza y a la vez hacer del mundo un mejor lugar.

Sintió sus estándares desmoronarse y quebrarse por completo así como sus piernas, cayendo en sus rodillas completamente apoyando su cuerpo en la palma de su manos aun dando la espalda a Bulma profiriendo nauseas que no daban pie al vomito final que sacarían todo lo malo en su interior.

Tomando la decisión final, levanto su cabeza mirando a su madre. Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron en una expresión de complicidad. La expresión entrecerrada de los ojos azules brillantes del jovencito denotaban un terrible parecido con su padre, los cuales no envidaban la expresión de la Bulma cruel y déspota allá en cuclillas frente a su hijo Trunks. Lo había logrado, lo había convencido. Haría exactamente lo que le había dicho, cual si fuera mandato divino.


	2. Sentencia de Muerte, Firmo con tu Sangre

**Hola, Aerilis aqui. Como siempre quisiera recordar que mi co - editora es Natytorankusu, asi que muchisimas gracias a ella, lean su historia, es buenisima en verdad, es una escritora que vale la pena leer. No he tenido muchos reviews, espero que no sea por que no les gusto, aun asi seguire actualzando lo mas que pueda, asi que espero de corazon que los lectores no sean pocos. Gracias**

* * *

"**Caminando en la Oscuridad"**

**Capitulo 2: Sentencia de muerte, firmo con tu sangre.**

Inmediatamente salio al encuentro de los asesinos de su querida madre. Dando pequeños pasos con los ojos abiertos, decidido a hacerlos sufrir como nunca. Mirando a su alrededor se fijaba bien en la destrucción de aquellos asesinos en los alrededores de lo que era su casa, el terrible villano responsable de aquella ruina pronto iba a desaparecer, pensaba Trunks, pero no presentía que desaparecería junto con la bondad en aquel joven guerrero que alguna vez defendió al planeta y cuido de los otros.

Quien pudiera verlo en la tranquilidad de sus pasos desde cualquier parte, pensaría que en realidad es un condenado a muerte que camina lentamente al precipicio del infierno, a quemarse con gusto en las llamas de la sangre y muerte que derramaría en su conciencia por la roca pesada que arrojaría en su alma desde ahora y para siempre. Por donde Mirai Trunks pasaba, podía ver a su madre, hermosa, vestida de blanco, en cada roca, en cada ruina de cada edificio. Sus ojos solo la seguían, cual niño sigue a su invisible ángel de la guarda hacia donde deben ir. Aun su mente se debatía si era prudente seguir los consejos malsanos de aquel fantasma, pero era su deber acabar con la amenaza de su mundo inmediatamente, aunque en realidad seguía aquel punzamiento en su cabeza que le gritaba a vivas voces la malvada palabra en todo significado: venganza. Cual seria mayor venganza que matarlos con todo el peso de su odio, pero…

"debes acabar con ellos" decía Mirai Bulma entre susurros a su hijo mientras el seguía caminando.

"eso haré madre, los matare para vengar tu muerte"

"amado hijo, si en realidad deseas vengar mi muerte, debes hacer mas que eso……"

"lo – lo siento madre, no me detendré a hacerlos sufrir. Si lo hago tal vez…."

"nada pasara Trunks, te lo aseguro. El mundo tendrá un mensaje: nadie más puede atreverse a ser malvado, a maltratar, o a decir mentiras siquiera. El mundo debe ser puro y limpio, tal como tu y yo queríamos….. Mira…. Ve, hazme sentir orgullosa"

Su madre se quedo de pie mientras el seguía caminando, no tardo mucho en sentir los millares de explosiones y aun mas fuerte los gritos de las personas que los androides #17 y #18, mutilaban, quemaban….. Torturaban.

Aquel fue su llamada, su grito para una decisión definitiva. Haría sentir a su madre, sin lugar a dudas, orgullosa como nunca. Pudo sentir nuevamente todos aquellos pensamientos pasando como haces de luz en su mente, todas aquellas imágenes de tortura y sangre saliendo de la cabeza y cuerpo de aquellos mellizos asesinos, elementos que podía utilizar para mutilarlos y desmembrarlos tan lentamente que casi podía sentir el ardor en su cuerpo del homicidio tan excitante que pronto iba a cometer. El sentimiento que vino a continuación fue tan aterrador como apasionante; lo hizo sentir tan vivo, sintió como lentamente ardían sus venas como aquellas veces cuando derroto a Freezer y su padre, cuando salvaba a las personas y veía su rostro; solo que esta vez era por la fría sensación de hacer sufrir a los malvados con las mas terribles torturas siendo esta una antesala del verdadero sufrimiento que les espera en el abismo.

Sintiendo sus sentidos agudizarse, pudo ver una pequeña daga ensangrentada a su lado, aludiendo haber sido utilizada antes por algún desafortunado que tuvo la mala suerte de haberse encontrado con aquellos destructores. Su mente asesina fantaseo lentamente como podría ser ese su principal instrumento de limpieza mientras lo tomaba lentamente del suelo, ya que su espada astillada no serviría de mucho en realidad. Limpiándola un poco dirigió su mirada hacia su objetivo, vigilando sus alrededores analizando cual seria la mejor manera de llevarlos hacia un lugar privado con la menor ventilación, y sobre todo, con la menor circulación de personas posibles para llevar a cabo su labor.

Mirando la daga lentamente, pudo ver su reflejo y el de su madre diciéndole al oído hacia donde deberían ir con sus victimas si no querían ser descubiertos. Le parecía inverosímil pensar en algún momento si era alguna alucinación, ya en su mente estaba establecido que su madre había renacido para acompañarlo hasta que el muriera en aquella digna labor de limpiar la tierra para gente digna. Decidió no perder más tiempo, el salvador del mundo no podía perder más tiempo.

Lentamente, se acerco hacia #18, aquella androide que había despertado en el los mas terribles deseos de muerte y alguna que otra vez de deseo sexual. Podía unir y desahogar ambos impulsos en aquella quemazón de sus dedos que le pedían, le rogaban desnudarla y torturarla hasta la muerte. La rubia estaba muy ocupada lanzando haces de poder hacia las ruinas donde se podían ver a ciertas personas con sus ojos llenos de miedo y de suplicas hacia el hombre que estaba detrás a punto de terminar con la masacre, #18 estaba muy entretenida viendo lentamente el caos que ocasionaba. Repentinamente pudo sentir el acero filoso del final sobre su espalda, y una calida mano amorosa y deseosa de tenerla cerca la atrajo hacia si tapándole la boca con tal fuerza que su hermano gemelo nunca pudo sentir los gritos desesperados de dolor del trauma en su espalda por la daga que Trunks le acababa de enterrar. A punto del desmayo #18 trataba de gritar o de defenderse, pero ese no era el mismo Trunks que había enfrentado meses atrás, este era otro, mas fuerte, mas sanguinario, mas furioso que antes. Supo que estaba perdida cuando sintió un adorable _ssshhhhh_ en su oído, pidiéndole, rogándole, ordenándole que se callara por órdenes de su captor. Eso fue lo último que pudo oír antes de perder el conocimiento.

#17 sintió que algo estaba mal, su hermana no estaba dando alaridos de alegría absoluta con la destrucción causada. Decidió voltear mientras daba un haz de poder hacia un pequeño hueco, pudo ver sangre derramada en el suelo, pero no vio a su hermana. Se molesto un poco al sentir como una mano apretaba fuertemente la suya impidiendo que continuara asesinando personas. Pensó que era su hermana jugándole una broma pesada, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando pudo ver a Mirai Trunks segundos antes de ser noqueado por un rápido movimiento de su mano.

Despertando en una sala oscura y terriblemente iluminada por la mesa en la que estaba apoyada la mujer, #18 abrió sus ojos aletargada de su sueño inducido por la herida que Mirai Trunks le propino, atada de manos y pies en posición anatómica sin posibilidad de moverse ni defenderse. Atada en sus cuatro extremidades de cuerdas finas y cortantes en sus delgadas muñecas y tobillos, sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas habituales que tenia, dada la hemorragia que todavía tenia en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

Estaba en ropa interior, con instrumentos a sus lados. Tratando de desatarse haciendo fuerza con sus manos, llamo la atención de su captor. Mirando hacia atrás se deleitaba en su victima mientras se colocaba guantes de látex por el asco provocado de su sangre brotando.

#18 solo podía ver el techo iluminado por aquel bombillo rojo, pero en su campo visual apareció el muchacho de cabello lila con su mirada de hielo y sus ojos sin parpadear. Parecía otra persona, no era el mismo muchacho apasionado que peleaba contra ella con tantas ganas de ganarle, con tanto empuje para ser mejor y salvar al mundo. Este hombre extraño tenía sed de sangre, de su sangre. Además de eso, su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna, cual marioneta manejado por hilos invisibles desde cualquier parte; se notaba perturbado pero sereno, furioso pero feliz, vivo y excitado pero muerto y frío. Si, eso era. Expedia el terrible frío de la muerte. Por primera vez desde que abrió sus ojos, pudo ver una mirada que le causo terror, el contacto con sus ojos inexpresivos era tan claro como el agua.

"donde esta #17, que has hecho con el?" dijo entre sollozos desesperados mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que estaban totalmente encerrados.

"será el próximo, después de que acabe contigo"

Su declaración fue tajante, ya en su mente asesina, por naturaleza, comenzaban a pasar posibles imágenes de su futuro más próximo. Pero su instinto pudo más que su miedo.

"que piensas hacerme?" ya con sus ojos abiertos y desbordantes de lagrimas de terror. El, mirando su daga recién adquirida y desinfectada, se deleitaba en su cortante filo y en su agujeante punto. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la muchacha acercándole peligrosamente a su oído, casi seductoramente.

"quiero hacerte sentir exactamente lo que tu hiciste sentir a mi madre y a todas las personas que mataste sin piedad"

#18 escucho una pequeña risa, una leve carcajada en su oído. Rápidamente Mirai Trunks tomo su daga y cortó los tirantes de su sostén, quitándolo del todo con un solo esfuerzo, esto sin tocar su piel, solo usando su instrumento. Sus formas quedaron al descubierto, sintiendo el calor que un hombre normal sentiría al ver a una mujer hermosa desnuda frente a el. Por un momento deseo tocarla y disfrutarla antes de matarla, pero de inmediato salio su madre en su oído para recriminarlo.

"_como te atreves a sentir algo tan puro por alguien que esta manchada? Debes matarla oíste??_"

Cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza en señal de reverencia. Así que se revistió de su mejor control de sus instintos sexuales y en vez desato el ser irracional preparando a Mirai Trunks en toda su esencia. Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándola con cuidado, cada temblor, cada suspiro, cada sollozo era música para el.

"Antes de empezar quiero saber algo…. Cual fue la mano que utilizaste para matar a mi madre, o mejor aun, cual fue la mano aquella que dominaba tu esfuerzo de matar…. Voy a adivinar mejor."

Acercándose a su mano derecha, tomo sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlos con la yema de sus dedos, como un hombre que contempla suavemente la mano de su amada. Lentamente se acerco a su dedo índice.

"recuerdo este dedo #18, fue con este dedo que alguna vez apuntaste a tantas personas y le atravesaste sus pechos. Bueno, es hora de pagar por eso"

Tomo un bisturí cercano y comenzó a cercenarle su uña tan cuidadosamente posible, sintiendo a su vez sus gritos de dolor desgarrándole por todo su cuerpo.

"no mas por favor, prometo que nunca volveré a matar a nadie mas, lo juro... pero por favor, no lo hagas..."

"solo es una uña, es un pequeño recuerdo que deseo para mi, este es un acontecimiento que quiero atesorar para siempre…. Pero no te preocupes, lo haré mas lentamente para que lo disfrutes tanto como yo"

Comenzó a enterrarle aun mas fuerte la hoja para sentir su doloroso temblor, cuando finalmente avanzaba para rodear la uña pudo ver el rastro de sangre que caía hacia la mesa, hambriento sintió su boca hacerse agua al ver su sufrimiento. Una vez rodeada la uña, asegurando que hubiera cortado en los lugares precisos, con la misma hoja comenzó a levantarla viendo en su esfuerzo las microheridas provocadas salpicando su ropa. Casi al instante sintió el mas alto grito de dolor oído en su vida, solo comparable al grito de sus pesadillas cuando despertaba repentinamente en las noches en las ocasiones que su mente jugaba con su estabilidad emocional preparándolo para este momento. Se sintió satisfecho con la labor realizada, pero sabia que estaba incompleto. Debía terminar lo empezado.

Con su daga, enterrándola lentamente en la muñeca del androide, comenzó a subir por su brazo dejando abierta la extremidad. La carne viva desbordaba abundante sangre brillante y roja.

Mirai Trunks sentía convulsiones de placer en su cuerpo, la sangre lo hacia sentir vivo. Sintió sus ojos abrirse, sus manos temblar de emoción, por su abdomen subir la descarga de adrenalina hasta su corazón y finalmente inundar su cerebro de emociones sin fin. Aunque fue cuidadoso al cortar de la misma manera sus otras 3 extremidades, no pudo evitar temblar de la emoción, cual niño pequeño que juega con su nuevo juguete, fue rápido pero siempre se detuvo para oír con su agudizado oído los gritos de dolor de la muchacha, los cuales se hacían cada vez menos fuertes a medida de que avanzaba en su heridas.

Quería terminar con algo su proceso, algo con lo que supiera que, con aquel movimiento finalizaría aquel refinado proceso de tortura para su primera victima. La miro fijamente, con ternura inclusive cual madre esta a punto de darle un beso amoroso de buenas noches antes de dormir. #18 trataba de negarse, trato de protestar, inclusive de suplicar por su vida todo con la comunicación de sus ojos hacia un ser que de humano solo tendría la carne. La apatía de Trunks lo decía todo para ella, esto era la inevitable consecuencia de sus actos.

El muchacho tomo lentamente el cuchillo, apuntando con sus dos manos al pecho de la muchacha. Mirándola fijamente, dio un leve brillo en sus ojos, casi de piedad, de arrepentimiento de la triple muerte que cometería en contados segundos. Supo ahí la victima que, aunque muriera, el Trunks, amable y misericordioso volvería, algún día. Pero por desgracia no viviría para verlo.

Aun se veían cuando las manos de Trunks enterraron el cortante lenta pero fuertemente en su pecho, cortando y traspasando sus huesos hasta partir en dos la mesa en la que estaba acostada la moribunda. No pudo evitar estremecerse elevando su cabeza un poco hacia el, tratando de grabar en sus últimos momentos la imagen de su asesino. Su sangre borboteaba por ambos lados, hasta caer en la mesa y luego en el suelo, saliendo con más fuerza cuando su corazón daba sus últimos latidos de esfuerzo para vivir. No pudo más. Simplemente sus ojos casi borrosos de la hemorragia pudieron ver el techo rojo, rojo como su sangre, rojo como la sentencia de muerte firmada por ella misma con la sangre de sus otras victimas. Ya no era ella, lo ultimo que pudo sentir era como su respiración se cortaba lentamente, como su mente daba pequeñas chispas de lucidez solo para decirle que aquella seria su ultima información procesada. Inconciente quedo cuando convulsionaba un poco, su cuerpo en un último intento de seguir.

Cayó el cadáver a la mesa después de luchar, tocando ya la sangre las botas de Trunks en el suelo. El hombre se quedo inmóvil frente a su primera victima, parecía el mismo un cadáver.

Trunks, en medio de su locura pudo comprender que aquello solo era el fin del principio. Mirando todavía los ojos abiertos de #18, entendió que su ser había muerto junto con la rubia, ahora aquel era otra persona, muy distinta a la que Mirai Bulma había criado, ahora, este era un hombre nuevo, Trunks con 23 años, por fin había nacido a la nueva realidad que la Bulma sedienta de sangre le había enseñado hace pocas horas. El salvador de la humanidad finalmente había establecido su modus operandi de limpieza junto con su cómplice invisible.


	3. Ir y Venir de la Rutina

_**hola, aerilis hablando... en este capitulo se empieza ver el mundo y demas personas con las que Mirai Trunks debera interactuar, asi lo desee o no. **_

**_quiero darle las gracias de manera muy especial a mi co - autora Natytorankusu, la cual escribio casi la totalidad de este capitulo, yo solo hice los parrafos conectores del final... muchisimas gracias, sin ti este proyecto no se llevaria a cabo._**

_**gracias a todos los que leen asi no dejen comentarios, disfruten!  
**_

* * *

**6 Meses después. **

"No sé cómo podría pagarle joven, me avergüenza." Exclamó un anciano casi a punto de las lágrimas.

"No se preocupe señor, no hay mayor premio para mí que verlo feliz." Respondió el aludido conteniendo la emoción. El ver ese tipo de expresiones era un golpe de felicidad.

"¡El almuerzo está listo, vengan a comer; abuelo, señor Briefs!" Una animosa joven de unos 18 años gritó por la ventana para llamar la atención a las dos personas que dejaban las herramientas cerca de una muralla, la última que faltaba de levantar para terminar un reconstruido granero.

"Hasta el momento es lo único que te puedo ofrecer." El veterano dijo mientras se encaminaba colina abajo, esperando que el joven de cabellos lavanda lo siguiera. Trunks asintió con una educada sonrisa y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Ya dentro de la casa, la joven movió la silla para que su abuelo pudiera sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

"Mira, aproveché de traerte el periódico de mi viaje a la ciudad." La chica le acercó el conjunto de hojas grises, el veterano estirándolo al lado derecho y arriba de un humeante plato de caldo.

"Oh, qué bien." Exclamó mientras revisaba los titulares, Trunks sentándose en su puesto designado para cuando la menuda pelirroja ponía el mismo humeante pocillo, sonriéndole como una niña. El Saiyan no le quedó más que asentirle en agradecimiento.

"Kamisama, nos libre; sigue la ola de asesinatos…" El hombre exclamó cuando la jovencita se sentaba en su puesto, sobresaltándose a la noticia e inquiriendo en preocupación. -¿Y qué más dice sobre eso abuelo?-

"Dice que no han podido establecer un culpable, ya que el departamento forense de la policía no está en funcionamiento para entregar una información concluyente. Sin embargo, hay un curioso patrón en las muertes, las victimas no han sido personas del todo inocentes. De hecho han sido víctimas con un pasado no muy digno, y que quizás no mucho de nosotros extrañarán."

"¿Será que los androides están de vuelta?" La chica expresó con su mano en la boca, no pudiendo sobreponerse a su inquietud. Trunks la tranquilizó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"No te preocupes Cecyl, hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de los ataques de los androides, es muy probable que alguien haya encontrado la forma de eliminarlos. Recuerdas que ellos asesinaban masivamente y en grandes números, mientras que estos homicidios son hechos aislados; y las víctimas son personas con un pasado comprometido. Además, estos crímenes se dieron en la ciudad. Si hay alguien aquí que debiera estar asustado, soy yo…" Habló en una sonrisa mientras llevaba una cucharada de sopa a su boca. "…Tu abuelo y tú no deben temer, ustedes son gente honorable."

La chica logró esbozar una sonrisa de tranquilidad, las palabras de Trunks habían dado resultado en ella… además de agitarle nuevamente las hormonas. El hijo de Vejita se había hecho famoso por toda la ciudad del Oeste cuando comenzó su voluntariado en obras sociales, en especial levantando casas y otras tareas pesadas, poco a poco alimentando su fama entre el público femenino. Pero él se hacía el desentendido, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, sobre todo con el proyecto de una nueva Capsule Corp. Ya estaba cansado de despertar en ese lugar que se había vuelto un infierno para su paz interna, desgarrando su corazón cada vez que despertaba asilado por esas murallas. Esta vez el edificio se proyectaría al cielo, tal como sus sueños futuros, descartando la antigua arquitectura circular de la primera.

Llenaba otra vez su cuchara del consomé cuando sonó su celular.

"Por favor, ruego que me disculpen" Trunks se levantó con su más elaborada cortesía y se fue a un rincón de la sala. Esta vez era el capataz de la construcción que requería su presencia al otro lado del auricular. Exhaló ruidosamente por sus narices cuando cortaba la comunicación, volteándose con cuidado para despedirse de la mejor manera. "Lamento mucho dejarlos así, pero se me vino un importante compromiso. Con los avances de la nueva corporación, mis responsabilidades han aumentado el ciento por uno." Terminó con una quebrada sonrisa.

La muchacha involuntariamente dejó salir un pequeño lamento, inclinando su rostro. Dejó la servilleta en la mesa que quitó de su regazo y se levantó con diligencia, Trunks se había despedido del anciano con un apretón de manos y se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Antes de girar la manilla, miró el desilusionado rostro de Cecyl y le dirigió las últimas palabras.

"No te pongas triste Cecyl…Te prometo que apenas el edificio esté terminado, te llamaré para que seas mi secretaria. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

Cecyl pestañeó en incredulidad por sólo unos segundos, él no podría estar mintiendo con esa mirada que parecía derretirla; seria pero sexy; fulminante pero deliciosa. Para cuando cerró la puerta, creyó bajar del cielo a la tierra después de haber hablado con su ángel de la guarda, atesorando esa promesa como quizás la única cosa de valor que hubiera recibido en toda su sencilla vida.

"Señor, mil perdones por interrumpirlo, pero tuvimos un problema con los permisos de excavación y no nos autorizarán a seguir adelante hasta que los encargados hablaran con el mismo dueño. Esto debe arreglarse hoy mismo, ya teníamos miles de metros cúbicos de mezcla de concreto listo para usarlo cuando llegaron estos sujetos, y usted sabe que cada minuto que pasa…"

"Sí, lo sé, se perdería. Seamos entonces extremadamente rápidos. Llévame donde están los encargados de los permisos." Trunks respondió sin alterarse ni un ápice, el capataz admirado de su total control de sí mismo. Daba gusto trabajar para un jefe tan maduro y aplicado.

"¡Por aquí señor!" Lo guió a una casilla, pero no había nadie. "¡Qué diablos!, ¡a dónde rayos se fueron!, ¡por favor Sr Briefs, espere aquí!" Exclamó extremadamente rápido mientras salía corriendo, Trunks no le quedó más que bajar los brazos. Estaba en eso cuando sonó nuevamente su celular, el que no pudo contestar al interponerse de golpe un estruendo furioso de sierras cortando planchas metálicas y piedras depositadas por buldózer en un camión de carga. No le quedó otra que retirarse de ese ruido infernal tras la casilla, pero aún era inútil. Tomó un pequeño trote al interior del primer piso del edificio que estaba semi-terminado, el que sirvió un poco más para aislarse del rabioso bullicio.

"¿Sí? ¿Hola?"

"_Por favor, espere en línea, tiene una importante llamada desde…_" Contestó una grabación, Trunks suspirando en impaciencia mientras se paseaba por un pasillo, viendo sin notar un hombre que lo pasaba con el rostro molesto. Siguió sin querer el camino de ese hombre cuando lo vio hablar con una mujer que sostenía un niño en sus brazos al final del pasillo que daba a la salida trasera del sitio de construcción.

"Y ahora qué quieres ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer lo mismo?, no ves que estoy trabajando, maldita mujer."

"Y Hasta cuando yo debo esperar para que regreses a casa, apenas tenemos víveres para mañana." La mujer que parecía fuera de lo que realmente era ella, agitaba a su bebé al ritmo de su increpar.

"Lárgate de aquí"

"No, no me iré, dame del dinero que piensas ocupar para gastarla en trago y pueda comprarle leche a tu hijo. ¡Compórtate de una vez por todas como el padre que eres!"

"Y tú compórtate de una vez por todas como mi mujer y obedece! Me tienes harto!" La golpeó de una bofetada, el bebé comenzando a llorar, luego de que comenzó a empujarla para que se fuera por la entrada trasera. Trunks estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono e ir tras ese miserable a darle una lección, casi corriendo, cuando escuchó la voz de capataz, volteándose con la respiración agitada.

"¡Señor Briefs! ¡Por qué rayos se metió aquí! ¡Ya los encontré!"

"Espera que…" Volvió la vista pero ya no estaba la pareja de hace unos segundos atrás, no dejándole más que ignorar el funesto hecho cuando su empleado volvió a insistirle con demasiada urgencia. Mientras lo seguía trató de hacer memoria dónde había dejado los currículums de sus empleados, recordando que los había llevado a su casa para estudiarlos con detención. Tendría que esperar un par de horas para darle su merecido.

Finalmente Trunks llega a su casa y revisa los CV de sus empleados. Reconoce por la fotografía al sujeto que vio maltratar a su esposa, y esa ola característica volvió a inundarlo, junto con la voz de su madre diciéndole "_ve al laboratorio_". Él tan solo asintió e hizo caso como siempre lo hacía.

Llegó al laboratorio sin saber en realidad qué estaba haciendo allí, hasta que un recuerdo muy claro que permanecía escondido en su memoria cuando apenas tenía 5 años, le decía hacia donde debía ir. En el recuerdo vio a un señor de aspecto bonachón que conversaba con su madre, acompañado de dos jóvenes técnicos que instalaban un computador en especial. "_Sé que la CC volverá a su sitial líder una vez que sean destruidos los androides, lo que es nuestra responsabilidad. Pero hasta que no llegue ese momento, queremos que usted conserve esta computadora con esta información que es vital para nuestro ejercicio en momentos de paz. No se nos ocurrió otro nombre u otra empresa en la que confiar más que en suya, pues su padre ha brindado un servicio único a la tecnología de la policía. Por favor, véalo como un gesto de fe." _

Ese Trunks niño guardó esos recuerdos sin preferencia en especial, sin embargo, ahora lo veía tan claro como el agua. Estaba definitivamente predestinado a acabar con la maldad que había rebrotado en tiempos de paz, predestinado a ser el antihéroe. Esa responsabilidad de la que hablaba el hombre del recuerdo era exclusivamente suya.

"Por qué no me lo dijiste antes madre, de esta forma hubiera empezado mi proceso de _purificación_ mucho antes." Habló psicóticamente a una persona invisible a su lado.

"Porque lo anterior sólo fue un entrenamiento. Lo de los androides no cuenta, porque contabas con motivos personales. Ahora, con las últimas "purificaciones" que has hecho, te has ganado esta arma que te será valiosísima."

Encendió ese computador mientras escuchaba las tenebrosas palabras venidas de una voz dulce pero a la vez estricta. Su mano sudaba de la anticipación y el alcance de su nueva arte mientras tomaba del mouse, apareciendo la pantalla con el logo de la policía y la opción de "prontuario de criminales", junto con una barra de búsqueda. Los dedos del saiyan tomaron vida propia tecleando ese nombre profano, desplegándose en la pantalla el archivo de tal persona. Ahora sus ojos se enfocaron agudamente en aquellas fechas acompañadas de pecados:

767: Robo con violencia

768: Maltrato intrafamiliar

768: Sospechoso de intento de asesinato.

Eso fue suficiente. Buscó el teléfono especial de su abuelo que no dejaba registros y digitó el número telefónico de la pantalla, el que estaba a continuación de la dirección. Podía ir a su casa pero no quería arriesgarse, además que no pudo estudiar su ki en el momento del altercado para reconocerlo más tarde.

Atendió una voz angustiada con timbre de mujer. Supuso que era la esposa maltratada.

"Señora, perdón por molestarla a esta hora, soy del departamento de policía. Por favor, sea lo más discreta posible y respóndanos si su esposo está en la casa ahora." Mintió.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?" La mujer preguntó con leve nerviosismo.

"Sólo queremos saber su ubicación." Respondió esa voz ronca y uniforme sin dar más detalles. La mujer no exigió confirmación, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de llamados.

"Él no está aquí si quiere saberlo. Creo que está en el bar. Él frecuenta el Darcy's"

"Muchísimas gracias señora, ha brindado un servicio único a la comunidad. Y no se preocupe, verá que son buenas noticias."

La mujer no habría suspirado en tranquilidad si hubiera visto la sonrisa satánica que él esbozaba al otro lado de la línea.

Empapado en sudor saltando por todos los edificios sigilosamente, Trunks trataba de poner el cadáver de su ultima victima muy lejos de donde había sido visto antes junto a el invitándolo a una jarra de cerveza. Cubierto con una sabana negra, como era costumbre ya hace medio año, dejando los cuerpos siempre en callejones al lado de las canecas de basura, en símbolo de su poco valor tanto en vida y aun mas en la muerte. Después de vagabundear un poco encontró el lugar indicado.

Después de tener sus guantes puestos, se dispuso a desatar la bolsa con el impuro muerto, dejando que insectos y rastreros comieran lo que quedaba del hombre. Ya era costumbre para el realizar ese tipo de labor, sin embargo, le producía gran placer que vieran todos los transeúntes y demás curiosos de la escena del crimen su obra de arte.

Pero esta vez seria distinto, el ir y venir de la rutina de siempre se rompería sin el siquiera sospecharlo, a pesar de planear tanto sus movimientos, la pasión y la euforia de la impunidad dejarían su huella en la agujeta oscura que envolvía el saco, imperceptible para una persona normal, pero el tesoro para alguien que lo perseguía.

Era tal vez la última etapa antes de proseguir con su purificación, si su madre lo viera lo reprendería fuertemente…. O tal vez vería con satisfacción la labor de su hijo. Siempre se contenía y mejor se enteraba por los diarios o el noticiero, pero esta vez no pudo resistir el fuerte impulso de observar su escena después de descubierta. Se escondió en algunas calles aledañas, oponiéndose a sus propios deseos apretando los puños sin poder evitar sin embargo una sonrisa malévola tan propia de su padre. Pasados 15 minutos, Trunks fue a ver su escena. Mientras caminaba pensaba que vería las caras de horror de los vecinos del lugar y demás personas del coman tratando de llamar a la policía, pensaba que ahora la gente cambiaria de parecer hacia este asesino cruel y lo verían como un justiciero, pensaba que tal vez le daría a la humanidad una nueva oportunidad y no ser tan selecto ni amplio a la hora de escoger sus victimas, pensaba que seria hora de darle a su sed de sangre un descanso propio de si, para tratar de vivir en paz consigo mismo y así la humanidad viviría en aquella serenidad tan anhelada y a la vez provocada por su limpieza social. Pensó. Hasta que miro a su cuadro de horror y el propio muchacho quedo en profundo pánico al recordar el descuido fatal y mirar a los testigos reales de su homicidio, quienes llegaron inmediatamente después de dejar el despojo en aquel callejón, cual si le hubieran seguido los pasos.


	4. Emociones Malsanas

**hola a todos, Aerilis hablando. Les agradezco la aceptacion de la historia ya que la considero casi mi opera primma, tambien agradezco la ayuda de mi co - editora y de todas aquellas personas que han escrito acerca de como les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora... bueno, ahora, lean y disfruten.**

* * *

Mirai Trunks miraba aterrado la escena que se desarrollaba, tratando de no sobresaltarse en exceso…. Sabía que había cometido un error fatal, imperceptible para el ojo humano común, pero error al fin y al cabo.

Los policías miraban la escena acordonando la zona evitando un tumulto o escándalo mayor, mientras que poco a poco llegaban los forenses y detectives encargados de este caso. El muchacho de cabello lila pudo observar como llegaba un auto negro de donde salían tres personas vestidas a su vez de color oscuro, comenzando a discutir sobre la victima y su homicida.

"otra vez el tipo no es verdad?" decía el hombre mas alto, moreno y con cierta madurez que lo hacia sobresalir de los demás.

"si jefe" dijo la voz de un joven que lo seguía de cerca cual lacayo "es el mismo patrón circular, ha dejado los despojos en los mismos sitios característicos, cual si fuera….."

"basura" dijo con cierto desprecio por el asesino "…. Los trata como basura….. Son seres humanos maldita sea, no puede tratarlos así"

Trunks pudo sentir la ofensa como si la estuviera recibiendo directamente, entre cerrando los ojos miraba fijamente a su agresor. Quien era el para juzgarlo, tal vez el tendría pecados peores que aquellos que le imputa a aquel justiciero sanguinario… seria cuestión de investigarlo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tener autoridad moral para juzgarlo, y el que lo hiciera lo pagaría. Dando media vuelta en sus talones trato de irse disimulando frente a su madre, sentada detrás de el, su disgusto y malestar causado por aquel hombre que se atrevía a juzgarlo.

"_hijo, no te sientas mal por lo que acaba de pasar, el hombre no sabe lo que dice, pero pronto lo entenderá….."_

"pero por que me juzga tan duramente?... nadie comprende lo que hago….. Será que lo que hago esta…… mal?" dijo Trunks con lagrimas en los ojos. Bulma apoyándolo en su hombro traslucido trato de calmarlo.

"_escúchame hijo, nunca pienses que la justicia esta mal; a muchos se les ha juzgado de tontos, locos o ingenuos al emplear sus herramientas contra el mal. Jamás te vuelvas a juzgar así oíste Trunks?... Mi ángel de la justicia?"_

Se enorgulleció sobremanera al escuchar aquel adjetivo dado por la única persona que lo comprendía en el mundo, mirándola con los ojos llenos de amor y comprensión. Su madre le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Tratando de respirar muy hondo ocultando sus sentimientos, trato de salir de aquel callejón, pero su paso se vio interrumpido por otros pasos aprisa, un olor agradable, un taconeo y sombra perteneciente a una mujer. El muchacho se sorprendió, en especial por la impresión tan arrolladora y tan inmediata que dio la mujer sobre el mismo. La seguía con la mirada, expectante de cualquier movimiento.

La mujer, alta, delgada, voluptuosa en evidencia por las marcas de sus formas femeninas en el vestido negro. No pudo ver su rostro, pero su una abundante cabellera rojiza cayendo libremente sobre su espalda. El joven lacayo del jefe de policía la vio llegar, dirigiéndose a ella cual niño ve a su madre le dice:

"llegas tarde"

La mujer no detiene su paso veloz, mirándolo lo saluda. El joven se detiene a un lado para mirarla pasar.

Trunks mira al joven de unos 18 años y cabello negro en peinado similar al del saiya, negando con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo para luego mirarla a ella con decepción. Acercándose con sigilo, el joven asesino mira expectante todos los movimientos de la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca de rabia por no poder mirarla a la cara estando siempre a espaldas de su ángulo visual.

"hola jefe" dice la muchacha mirando la bolsa negra semiabierta

"señora Lockhart, que orgullo que nos acompañe ahora." Dice el jefe de la policía con algo de molestia, tratando de disimular cierto sobresaltamiento al verla llegar. La mujer lo mira sin cambiar su expresión.

"Marie, tienes algo que decir acerca del sujeto?" dice la pelirroja hacia la rubia que acompaña al jefe sigilosamente. Una rubia despampanante con traje negro a su vez, la mira con enojo, quedándose muda mas sin embargo por no tener respuesta. El jefe de policía la observa de reojo, y rebate a la mujer pelirroja.

"pues tu que eres tan brillante Katrina, dime: que sabes del sujeto? Acaso sigue el patrón homicida?..."

La mujer lo mira desafiante a los ojos, ojos azul destellante que dan respuesta e intimidan a su paso, miran a su oponente en batalla dándole un golpe contundente.

"pues claro que si" dice mirando el cadáver expuesto cual despojo de rata "era un imbecil: un estupido alcohólico que golpeaba a su mujer, recuerdo que la policía recientemente la salvo de morir a golpes, y ese patrón se ha repetido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el año pasado que la supuesta _paz_ ha regresado. Además ha estado involucrado en riñas callejeras y hace algunos años en intentos de homicidio, claro, en estado de ebriedad."

"como sabes todo eso, si eres forense?" dice la rubia irritada por saber aquella mujer todo lo que ella debería saber.

"pues hay una cosa llamada archivo de la policía Marie" dice el jovencito al lado de Katrina "algo que tu SI deberías saber siendo la recién nombrada fiscal de distrito"

"apenas termine mis estudios, solo se lo básico, discúlpame por aprender"

"Steven…" dice Katrina, recriminando al muchacho.

"disculpa" responde el niño. El jefe de policía da un suspiro

"ustedes dos irán hacia donde estan los demás recogiendo pistas, Katrina y yo nos quedaremos analizando al occiso" dice señalando los alrededores donde se encuentran los demás miembros del escuadrón. Steven Y Marie se van, quedando el jefe y la forense inclinados hacia el cuerpo. El jefe mira a su oficial mirando a su vez con mórbido detenimiento los alrededores del cuerpo.

"debemos esperar a que los demás recojan las pistas necesarias"

"Para que?" dice la mujer "todas las pistas estan aquí"

"pero Lockhart, es físicamente imposible que el asesino este no haya dejado alguna pista alrededor"

"usted lo dijo jefe" dice Katrina sin dejar de mirar el cadáver "es _físicamente _imposible que no haya dejado pistas, pero por desgracia este hombre rebate lo imposible. La evidencia dejada en los anteriores seis meses lo comprueba.

Mirai Trunks, quien seguía escuchando todo desde cierta distancia, se sorprendió por el agudo comentario, sorprendido por la inteligencia de la mujer, intrigado por la concerniente explicación, y asustado por la posible pieza del rompecabezas que aquella mujer podría descubrir.

"pero que dices?" pregunta el jefe con algo de desconfianza "acaso dices que el sujeto salta de encima de los muros y deja el cadáver así, para luego volver a saltar por sobre las azoteas?"

El jefe soltó una pequeña risa de burla frente a la explicación de su forense. Le parecía estar escuchando una leyenda urbana o un cuento de hadas nocturno, la frase oída era imposible de creer para cualquier ser humano, y totalmente inverosímil para un policía. La mujer lo mira ofendida, es claro para ella que sus habilidades y conjeturas para su jefe son inferiores que cualquier hipótesis planteada por su despampanante nueva fiscal, o por su joven aprendiz de policía. Estaba en clara desventaja desde el principio cuando la contrato, suponía de que se trataba su rivalidad y desaprobación frente a todo lo que decía, pero prefería demostrar lo que decía.

Katrina se puso los guantes de látex, quitando con cuidado el cordón que ataba la bolsa negra con los despojos mortales. Cuando la bolsa quedo abierta, ambos adultos se separaron del cadáver con terror. Lo dejado allí era podía ser bien cualquier cosa menos restos humanos. Katrina y el jefe lo miraban con horror. Para ambos adultos era la primera vez que veían la obra del homicida en persona, pero habían tenido la oportunidad de mirar su arte en fotografías y en relatos de los policías desafortunados que encontraban las bolsas abandonadas. El jefe Eliott Birken se asqueo hasta la medula de su sopor, le provocaba nauseas físicamente, pero mas que eso, le provocaba asco espiritual ver la perversa matanza de aquel sujeto que bien parecía un fantasma, alguien bajo sus narices o, peor aun, la persona mas astuta y maligna que haya aparecido en la ciudad, mas aun que los androides. Recordando viejas escenas de un pasado que aborrecía, se volteo del cadáver mareado tapando su boca con su mano y un pañuelo.

Pero de una manera morbosa, su compañera se inclinaba sobre el cadáver del alcohólico mirándolo con detalle, de arriba abajo. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados incrédulos de lo que captaban.

Trunks la miraba cuidadosamente, casi con obsesionada fascinación por la joven de espaldas. Ansioso por lo que iba a decir, temblaba de emoción, sus manos frías pero sus ojos inyectados en sangre, cual artista emocionado viendo su primera exposición, y mas aun, casi eufórico por la reacción dada, era justo lo que buscaba, era justo lo que quería.

"este hombre……." Murmuraba. El jefe se volteo para mirarla aun con asco. "este hombre mata por razones……" se separaba sorprendida de lo visto, al parecer, mas de lo que esperaba. "Este hombre mata por pasión, mata como si fuera su oficio, más aun, mata como si fuera……. Como si fuera su vocación, su llamado a este mundo."

El jefe la mira incrédulo, llamando la atención de su rubia asistente y nueva fiscal.

"que? Acaso sabes leer la mente del asesino este? Como deduces semejante barbaridad?" dice en tono de regaño. La mujer sonríe por su falta de observación, dispuesta a informarle con detalles su descubrimiento. Se coloca sus anteojos y sacando un lápiz, comenzó a señalar el mapa psíquico del asesino. El hombre del cabello lila, agudizo a su vez sus sentidos del oído y la vista, se preparo para el pequeño y rápido análisis de sus razones para matar, creyendo en su mente que si la oía, tal vez se entendería mejor a si mismo, cual paciente de cualquier psicólogo.

"para empezar miremos estas heridas en sus brazos y piernas, miren estos cortes. Son casi perfectos. Habría que mirarlos al microscopio, pero creo que la persona que lo hizo, fue de tal manera que disfruto haciendo esto."

La rubia niega con la cabeza, sin entender totalmente. La pelirroja mira la negación de la fiscal, suspirando con frustración, trata de hacerle entender.

"mira, sin importar que fuera un carnicero, cirujano plástico o ama de casa, la persona que mato a este hombre disfruto de cada corte, se preocupo de hacerlo lentamente para disfrutar de cada sangrado, salpicadura, fractura, sin mencionar…." Fue aquí que comenzó a perturbarse un poco, lo que proseguía era demasiado escalofriante para tan siquiera imaginárselo, pero era su trabajo. Titubeo un poco al tratar de hablar de nuevo "… sin mencionar que se preocupo de parar un poco la tortura para oírlo gritar de dolor, y tal vez, suplicar por su vida."

"no crees que exageras un poco con tus afirmaciones Katrina?" decía el jefe con miedo.

"pues no lo creo, la evidencia habla por si sola: mire esto." Señalando con el lápiz el pliegue entre el brazo y el antebrazo, sobresalía el exceso de tejido saliendo de la herida, mas horizontal y menos vertical que el resto del corte del brazo "lo ve? La herida en este tramo del corte diferente, significando que el asesino este no paro su tortura, pero dejo de avanzar, por que? Por que tal vez le agrada que supliquen, aun mas, creo que le encanta que confiesen sus… pecados"

Trunks abría sus ojos desmesuradamente, era como si esta mujer tomara su psique y pudiera leerla cual libro abierto. Como sabia todo esto? Acaso lo había estado siguiendo? Era imposible, era demasiado cuidadoso con eso, estaba seguro por ese lado. Una voz murmuro en su oído tranquilizándolo un poco.

"_no te preocupes hijo, un verdadero artista deja parte de si en su obra. Siéntete orgulloso de ser admirado"_

Su madre tenía razón, estaba siendo admirado por su inigualable obra. Debía quedarse a mirar mas reacciones.

"las heridas" prosiguió la medica "continúan desde el deltoides hasta casi las falanges medias de las manos, de la misma manera en las piernas. Además, termina su proceso de una manera casi poética: de un tajo atravesando el cuerpo de su victima."

"oye, como sabes todo eso: cronológicamente donde empieza y donde termina cada corte?"

"pues por los hematomas: entre mas oscuro este mas viejo es, y como la herida del pecho esta enrojecida, supongo que con esta fue con la que acabo con el sujeto."

El jefe, rabioso de aquel descrédito, soltó un gruñido de molestia profunda. Le había ganado aquella jovencita! El, quien debería saberlo todo, muchísimas cosas de una básica escena del crimen, quedaba corto ante semejante explicación. No podía negarlo, la mujer aquella era brillante.

De igual manera pensó Mirai Trunks.

"Dios mío!" exclamo Katrina al notar algo. Nuevamente en su escondite, Trunks palideció. Mirando la mano del occiso cuidadosamente, pudo observar algo clásico y notable por cualquier forense. "el maldito siempre se lleva su recuerdo….."

"de que hablas?" dice el jefe.

"mira" toma lentamente la mano del cadáver con extremo cuidado "le falta la uña del índice… como siempre"

"muy bien lista niña" dice Marie en tono desafiante "que dice aquello entonces?"

"pues dice que se siente tan orgulloso de lo que hace, que toma aquello como un regalo……." Se detiene ladeando un poco la cabeza "…. O tal vez también……. Esa es la mano con la que golpeaba a su esposa, alguna vez intento matar…… inclusive, con la que tomaba……. Ese hombre…….. Ese hombre se debe creer un justiciero, alguien que es correcto tomar justicia por su mano….. Ese maldito cree que hace lo correcto…… y tal vez, si lo pudiera ver, lo entendería, hasta lo alentaría, y haría lo mismo"

Mas cercano a su realidad no podía ser, fue como si leyera dentro de su mente directamente. De repente, sintió algo en su interior, algo que lo hizo sentir atraído hacia la mujer que lo conocía sin haberlo visto. Su carácter fuerte pero a la vez dócil a los mandatos, alguien tan brillante siempre queriendo ser opacada por los mas débiles, alguien que, sin importar que fuera bella por fuera, era admirada y deseada por aquellos que veían mas allá.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar a su madre, no a aquella Bulma cómplice de sus asesinatos y quien cual general le ordenaba donde ir, y que hacer y que decir; sino a aquella, quien en sus ratos de mayor ebriedad de poder y de venganza lo calmaba con palabras dulces, aquella quien fuera su educadora y modelo en su vida, había tomado el reto de criarlo solo, había logrado que tuviera metas, objetivos en la vida, aquella que hacia que sus días y tardes tuviera sentido, aquella que, si hubiera vivido hasta la vejez, la hubiera cuidado hasta el final de sus días tranquilos, no de la manera tan abrupta en la que termino. Sintió su cuerpo quebrarse en zozobra al recordarla sangrienta aquella tarde en la que regreso del mundo que había ayudado a salvar. Allí, en ese callejón, comenzó a llorar, algo que no había hecho en 6 meses. Pero por que lloraba como un niño en ausencia de su madre, aun sabiendo que ella estaba tan viva a su lado? Apareciendo cuando el más lo necesitaba, susurrándole lo que debía hacer. Pero aquella parte, la amorosa Bulma, la correcta y amable, la fuerte y poco violenta Bulma si había muerto, reemplazándola aquella mujer con su mismo aliento, perfume y tono de voz, pero con aquel carácter diabólico que hacia sentir que estaba en presencia de alguna autoridad, sin saber todavía si era de los mandos celestiales o de los llameantes infiernos. Se sentó en el suelo frío y sucio sin poder contenerlo, aun con las manos en los ojos tratando de contener el llanto inútilmente, llorando el duelo de la muerte de una parte importante de su madre. Siguió así unos minutos, hasta que, después de meditarlo y limpiarse las lágrimas y contener las que seguían respirando muy hondo, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era, en cierto modo, igual a su madre en muchos sentidos, en especial en el sentido de que lo conocía. Tratando de calmarse, inspecciono adentro de si, dándose cuenta de que no sentía ese tipo de fascinación por nadie, esa atracción hacia alguien, lejos de conocerlo, lo aborrecía, hasta le podía temer…. Pero eso la hacia aun mas fascinante, mas intrigante. Ninguna de esas mujeres que lo seguían y que lo admiraban provocaban en el la mas mínima reacción, ni siquiera la simpática y tímida Cecyl. Pero aquella, al verla en cada movimiento, con sus sentidos agudos mirando alrededor del callejón sucio, observando cuidadosamente los alrededores…. No era una mujer como las demás, pero por la manera en que lo percibía; no lo admiraba, pero sabía su actuar; no deseaba un beso suyo, deseaba ver su rostro entre las rejas de una cárcel; y por supuesto, no deseaba verlo y derretirse con su mirada, deseaba ver su mirada asesina y, tal vez, matarlo ella misma.

Es esa misma repulsión, aquel mismo miedo, aquella indagación enferma pero obligatoria por su posición, ella la perseguidora y este el perseguido, pero aquella admiración por sus motivos y por su manera pulcra de asesinar, eran la combinación perfecta para esa atracción morbosa y prohibida que acababa de surgir.

Seria todo perfecto si tal vez ella no fuera tan brillante, y tan malditamente meticulosa para detallar incluso lo imperceptible.

"un momento" dice la pelirroja antes de mover el cadáver. Estaban haciendo lo necesario para meterlo en la bolsa negra, pero…. La mujer mira sus manos, su mano derecha en especial. Tenia entre las uñas algo de color amarillo, parecido a la resina que dejaba la madera al rasparla. Su imaginación comenzó a viajar hacia una posible escena del crimen, en donde el sujeto, siendo fuertemente sujetado por su verdugo, trata de pelear contra la muerte, y en su afán, le deja el mejor regalo a la forense.

La mujer sonríe, y saca un pequeño pedazo de papel blanco junto con una lima para sacar residuos de las uñas. El hombre mitad humano no puede observar bien lo que esta pasando, hasta que oye algo que lo hace perder rápidamente la calma.

"el maldito no es tan perfecto después de todo"

Que acaba de decir? Es cierto lo que esta oyendo? El temible error, la pasión del terror dejado en la victima lo hizo dejar que el alcohólico este raspara las columnas de madera de donde fue llevado como ultimo paisaje antes de ver la muerte. Su madre tenia razón, siempre tenia razón, maldición! Como pudo haberse dejado llevar por la pasión del momento. Era un estupido!! Varias veces se dijo a si mismo que sus impulsos no lo llevarían a un buen sitio.

Sintió su _ki _crecer claramente, por la ira que sentía y expresaba apretando sus ojos. La mujer pelirroja se estremeció como un sabueso habiendo olfateado el objeto que buscaba….. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, arriba, abajo, las esquinas menos iluminadas…… lo sabia, estaba aquí.

Trunks comenzó a frustrarse y desesperarse un poco. Acaso esta mujer también sentía su _ki? _Inaudito!! Era solo una mujer, sin gran preparación física, se veía incluso débil y fácilmente manejable por alguien con mayor complexión muscular. El niño aterrorizado susurraba en su subconsciente que era mejor irse de aquel lugar cuanto antes, antes de que descubrieran que alguien estuvo en ese lugar mirando morbosamente la escena del crimen. Pero el niño en su mente yacía muerto en el suelo de su subconsciente, y en vez de eso se alzaba victorioso el hombre sin alma ni conciencia que le decía cada vez mas resuelto a realizar su santa voluntad.

_Mátala antes de que sea tarde._

Suavizo su _ki_ lentamente, volvió a sus ojos esa expresión activada solo en los momentos en que su instinto tomaba todo el control de sus acciones; ojos contraídos dejando ver sus azulados ojos, parpados entrecerrados visualizando su próxima victima, músculos trabajando a toda potencia preparándose para una descarga mas de energía……..

La mujer se acercaba a algunos policías, dos pasos mas, acercándose mas hacia ese pequeño callejón en donde Trunks se escondía de ella. Antes de que pudiera ver su rostro claramente, se escondió en la oscuridad. Un paso mas y la raptaría, estaría tan cerca de ella que casi podría sentir el palpitar de las arterias que muy pronto desangraría…… pero se detuvo.

Katrina sentía el peligro, podía sentir que tal vez, si se movía un poco mas, podría incluso perder la vida, pero sin perder la compostura se sacudió la cabeza diciéndose a si misma que era producto de su imaginación, el cadáver visto y suposiciones falsas. Pero Trunks sintiendo su cercanía se sintió atraído a tocarla, besarla inclusive; olvidando el instinto asesino, se dio cuenta que sus instintos de hombre eran igual de fuertes que el homicida. A punto de dar aquel paso decisivo, el corazón de la mujer palpitaba rápidamente, su vientre comenzó a convulsionar y sus piernas a flaquear. Tal vez sus suposiciones se equivocarían, pero su instinto no. Como reflejo final volteo entre sus talones para tratar de caminar rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto, pero paralizada por la fuerza del pánico, no podía caminar, ni moverse. Sintió sus ojos aguarse del terror cuando sintió la cercanía del aliento de una persona en su cabello, acercándose tan lentamente que seria seductor en otras circunstancias. Quería gritar, llorar, atraparlo tal vez…….

Obligándose a si misma a voltear y encararlo dio un giro de 180º sobre el eje de su cuerpo. No había nada ni nadie, solo la oscuridad de un callejón pequeño. Se sintió tentada a mirar entre la oscuridad tratando de identificar la silueta del perverso. Pero…..

"señora Lockhart….."

Katrina volteo sobresaltada dando un pequeño suspiro de pánico. Era un policía.

"se encuentra bien señora?"Dijo el hombre tomándola por el hombro. Su piel blanca brillaba sudorosamente, sus ojos aun estaban abiertos al extremo, y sus fibras nerviosas trabajaban al máximo reflejándose estas últimas en el temblor de su cuerpo. Aunque no diría la verdad, un verdadero policía no se molestaría en decir la pregunta siquiera viendo la reacción de la forense.

"s – si! Estoy bien…" mintió en efecto "no – no encontraron evidencia verdad?"

"no señora, estamos listos para irnos, el jefe ya dio la orden……"

Ella, como la nueva forense daría la orden de salida, pero la dio fue el jefe de policía. Sus ojos al ver al insolente hombre, hizo que reemplazara el miedo por desprecio. Desprecio absoluto por su género. Como siempre, un hombre no puede quedar inferior ante una mujer, siempre debe dar ordenes, siempre debe quedar al mando, siempre debe quedar arriba, y siempre la mujer debe quedar como un objeto sexual y/o como aquella que acata ordenes, tal cual como aquella mujer rubia que para obtener un poco de respeto se vendía cual mercancía…. La odiaba, y odiaba a ese hombre…… a todos de hecho.

Pero una vez mas, no pudo imponerse, caminando en retirada junto a los policías derrotada otra vez por un solo hombre. Que vergüenza!

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que dejaron a un testigo en la oscuridad, que mas que observar su cuadro macabro de arte homicida, obtuvo algo más. Una obsesión nueva crecía en su ya retorcida mente mientras trataba de retener el olor maravilloso y lleno de pánico de la mujer que, sin verlo a la cara, sabia mas de si mismo que el mismo.

Enamorado? Obsesionado? Acaso ella seria su ídolo? Seria su obra final en esta vida llena de muerte y emociones malsanas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	5. Conocidos, Coincidencias

**Hola, Aerilis aqui. Espero que ninguno se haya desilusionado por la ausencia de la ausencia, y sobre todo que haya creido que iba a dejar esta historia hasta aqui... jamas, esta historia ha tenido muy buena acogida y le he tomado cariño. Ademas, que es mi mejor creacion. **

**No habia podido actualizar por que he estado algo ocupada con la universidad, pero aprovechando estas dos semanas de vacaciones he podido escribir, y ya que hoy mismo me respondio mi co - editora Natytorankusu con sus correcciones, he podido hacer ajustes en cuestion de minutos y aqui lo tienen. Espero que les guste. espero no tardarme escribiendo el proximo cap, pero tal vez lo haga por que empezare a estudiar otra vez y la practica me toca en Urgencias... deseenme suerte... ahora si, el cap**

* * *

"atención…… carga pesada!!"

Entre el trajín diario de las obras pesadas se deslizaba entre la gente tratando de mezclarse. Más le era imposible concentrarse de nuevo. La más mínima posibilidad de ser descubierto le parecía irrisible, mas esa preciosa diosa del cabello de sangre lo hizo ver más cercano de lo previsto. Sintiéndose observado, señalado, paranoica, psicóticamente, mirando hacia todos los lados a ver si fuera de su mente existen esas personas que logran descubrir mas allá de la apariencia de joven empresario cotizado…..

Un abrir de su mente, de sus ojos hacia la realidad que parcialmente ve. Polvo, madera, cemento, escombros, trabajadores con sus cascos y demás instrumentos de trabajo cierran los cimientos de lo que muy pronto será la perfecta fachada de su, aparente, magnifica vida. Más sin embargo Por dentro se libra la batalla. Apoyándose en una viga de madera al lado del camino, su elegante traje disfraza la realidad de su mirada. Perdida en el camino refleja su angustia, algo que por fortuna no ve ni vera nadie.

Subiendo su cabeza decide continuar. El jefe de la gran CC no puede dar muestras de flaqueza, mucho menos en un momento así. Dirigiéndose a su oficina, encuentra una gran pila de papeles. Sentándose coloca sus manos en su frente mientras trata de concentrarse en su trabajo. El sonido de la puerta lo saca de su mundo de terror.

"pase" dice con arrogancia y molestia, evidenciado por su alto tono de voz. Entra una pelirroja muy conocida por el. Al verla pasar rápidamente, se imagina que aquella princesa lo había encontrado fácilmente, y que por primera vez se vería en la situación imposible en que ella, también embelezada por su acosador invisible, llego directamente hacia la felicidad segura con Trunks. Se equivoco. Mas sin embargo, le dio gusto verla.

"disculpe señor" dice Cecyl haciendo una pequeña reverencia. A pesar del increíble magnetismo y atracción irremediable que sentía hacia su jefe, era capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo y lograr manejar bien su entrenamiento como secretaria. El señor Briefs se apoya en su espaldar dando una mirada picara, al observar que, en efecto, la impresión causada en todas las personas: admiración, respeto, fascinación, y en el caso de sus personas favoritas, y a su vez indeseables, miedo y dolor.

"disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero hay dos personas que quieren verlo con urgencia"

"muy bien" dice con extrema seguridad, sin sobresaltarse por el tono bajo de voz que manejaba la niña. "dijeron que querían? Parecían los dueños del ultimo lote de tierra para cerrar el trato?"

Mientras le daba la espalda a Cecyl y se incorporaba tratando de ponerse su chaqueta, ella continuaba hablando.

"no señor. Dicen ser agentes de la policía"

Su cara mostró un serio semblante, aun a espaldas de su asistente. Su mente comenzó a disparar esos haces de luz a toda velocidad como la primera vez, como todas las veces que mataba. Solo que ahora, aparte de la emoción de matar, solo una cosa le causaba eso y acababa de descubrirlo: miedo. Dio media vuelta, y respirando, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándole sin querer una mirada de pánico a Cecyl. La muchacha se preocupo y quiso darle algo para reconfortarlo, mas sin embargo no supo que.

El Saiya se dirigía hacia donde todos miraban con especulación. Por que habían venido aquí? Acaso fue tan obvio? Era agradable ser reconocido por terceras intenciones, además sus obras eran justicia, y se lo esperaba claro, pero algo era ser admirado y temido por sus mismos perseguidores, y otra diferente ser perseguido y acusado por sus actos de justicia, los que, en efecto, nadie entendería.

Estaban de espalda, dos seres de negro, aparentemente un hombre joven y una….. Mujer de la misma altura de su diosa, de aquella que lo conocía sin conocerse. Lo inundo una emoción que no pensó que existía en su nuevo ser, emoción y expectativa por ver a alguien. Tosió un poco, llamando la atención de los policías, al fin vería su cara.

Steven y Katrina se mostraron ante el jefe de la CC. Más sin embargo, la emoción desapareció. Esa no era _su_ diosa. Era una mujer común. Linda y atractiva como todas, pero no tenía ese aroma a miedo y aquella aura de intuición que lo cautivo. Era una mujer poco maquillada y agraciada en su rostro, mostrando marcas en sus ojos de haber pasado varias noches sin dormir, pero sin embargo, mostraban ojos azules. No vio la abundante cabellera roja, vio una rojiza moña enrollada en si de manera elegante. No se _parecía en nada_ a aquella de quien acaricio su cabello. No era ella.

"Señor Briefs?" dice Steven con cierta propiedad y seriedad. Algo que no intimido a Trunks en lo mas mínimo.

"así es"

"somos oficiales de la policía de la ciudad del oeste. Mi nombre es Steven Franklin y ella es la med…."

"oficial en entrenamiento, Katrina Courier" la mujer pelirroja se adelanto a la presentación. Steven la mira con cierto recelo. Por que dijo un apellido diferente?

"y bien… que los trae por aquí?"

"habrá visto en televisión o en los diarios la nueva victima de _el descuartizador_."

Sonrió un poco sin dejarse notar. Aquel nuevo nombre que le habían colocado le parecía burdo, pero lo portaba orgullosa y silenciosamente.

"así es. Pude ver en una reseña que era un alcohólico que maltrataba a su esposa. El tipo recibió lo que merecía, me alegro."

Steven afirma con la cabeza, Katrina la ladea un poco. Había hecho bien en no decirle su verdadero apellido. La mirada directa de sus ojos azules sobre ella, le causaba un verdadero malestar, cierta incomodidad con ella misma. No se sentía en capacidades de expresarse como la jefe que era.

"y han podido acercarse a saber quien era?"

"a eso venimos señor Briefs" dice Steven hablando con seguridad falsa, claro para cualquier principiante "hubo un gran pedido a cierta maderera única y muy fina del sector, y…." sacando un papel de su bolsillo, se lo muestra tratando de intimidarlo "adivine quien fue el último comprador"

Trunks mira el papel sin exaltarse, la factura de casi 10000 dólares no significaba nada para el.

"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

Katrina trata de componerse. Era la forense a cargo y no había hablado nada. Coloco sus manos atrás de su espalda y trato de que su voz fuera lo más audible posible.

"se encontró Madera de Pino Aer en las uñas del occiso. La mas fina y elegante de todas, además de evidencia de lucha y ciertas microheridas en sus dedos, que demuestra que, tratando de agarrarse de alguna viga de madera, dejo la única evidencia que hemos encontrado en 6 meses."

Escuchando esto, borro su sonrisa de su rostro y con ella su semblante tranquilo. Su mirada se volvió penetrante en aquella niña pseudoaprendíz, la cual volteo sus ojos hacia la derecha, intimidada por el sujeto. Se miro extraña de si misma. Que estaba pasando aquí? Nunca se había sentido intimidada de esta forma por ningún hombre, con solo mirarla se sentía desnuda en su presencia. Volvió a mirarlo, seguía igual, con su mirada fija en ella. Ella volteo hacia el lado contrario nuevamente, esta vez hacia el lado izquierdo. Algo le enfrió las entrañas. Un paisaje de terror se fijaba hacia ella, un perfecto escenario para el asesino. Por su manera de torturar podía notarse cierto gusto en que el escenario fuera de la mejor manera posible; para el disfrute de si mismo, y para la parálisis terrorífica de sus victimas. Aquel panorama era excelente.

Hacia adentro de la edificación era oscuro, iluminado débilmente por los rayos del sol, mas sin embargo perfecto para cometer alguna travesura por su encantador matiz de escondite. Entre las vigas de madera esperando por el cemento, un laberinto de pasillos se veía ante ella, pequeños pedazos de descuido debían haber por ahí. Volteo hacia donde se encontraba su compañero y el sospechoso, estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo pasivo – agresivamente entre si para darse cuenta de las intensiones de la mujer. Tan sigilosa como un fantasma, fue entrando en la edificación sin hacer ruido a pesar de llevar tacones. Al entrar su mente vago un momento por los ojos azules de aquel muchacho. Tan serio, tan tímido, y a su vez tan contradictoriamente atrayente e intimidante…….. Acaso había caído en la trampa?

Todas las mujeres mueren por el, nunca entendió el por que. Siempre lo miro como una persona más del común, y siendo atractivo, le pareció repulsivo al ser seleccionado como alguien tan comúnmente perseguido. Tan perfecto no podía ser, nadie lo era. La primera vez que lo vio fue en una entrevista. Iba pasando por el lugar para ir a trabajar. Estaba sentado mientras sonreía amablemente para las cámaras y hablaba de aquellos valores y enseñanzas que su valiente madre le enseño antes de morir. Un exterior perfecto para ocultar un perverso pedófilo, violador, ladrón, voyerista, asesino, misógino, racista…………. Lo odio por eso unos momentos, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado fijamente mirándolo, cuando era mas vulnerable, cuando no se daba cuenta de que era…. Admirado? Tal vez deseado?? Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta. La vida, los hombres y las personas en general todas son las mismas. Son fachadas, exteriores sin alma, con demonios tan llameantes y malvados como maravillosos sus exteriores y principios sin fundamento real. Ella misma era así. Una negación de su suciedad.

Le dio la espalda con intención fija de nunca mas verlo de aquella manera tan inútil y se recrimino con una fuerte mueca y parpadeo el recuerdo de su rostro sonriente aquella mañana cuando lo miro por primera vez, aquel recuerdo que ha permanecido con ella desde hace semanas y nunca admitido por ella. Tratando de concentrarse, un hedor a muerte la inundo. Un presentimiento de violencia y sangre la hizo hasta marearse del terror absoluto que sintió. Habían todavía huellas de lucha allí. Su mente viajo días atrás hacia esa noche del homicidio, comenzando a dibujarse siluetas a su alrededor. Sentía como si el hombre muerto le susurra a su oído por medio de las señales allí, diciéndole, delatándole como aquel asesino lo mato y desangro hasta la muerte.

_Aquella noche había bebido mucho. Recuerdos borrosos vienen a mí esa noche, desde que nuevamente golpee a mi esposa y deje sin comida a mi hijo. Desperté aquí, en aquella viga sentado, justo donde esta ud de pie, al frente de mi estaba ese hombre con la mirada fría, preparado para matarme. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, mas sin embargo no ocurrió nada. Solo dijo que merecía morir, pero no aquí, sino en el lugar donde podía purificarme. Estaba mareado, pero podía entender lo que pasaría si no luchaba. Trate de correr, pero aquí, donde esta el hueco de tierra, me caí. Maldita adicción. El hombre se acercaba a mí tan sigilosamente como la muerte. Trate de arrastrarme mirándolo con terror. Allí, justo allí, junto a esa gran huella, se detuvo frente a mí. Me obligo a ponerme de pie y mirarlo. Allí, trate de correr, pero me sostuvo fuerte de mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo y dijo que, tendría el orgullo de ser asesinado por el. Comenzó a arrastrarme por el pie izquierdo, mientras yo trataba de aferrarme inútilmente al suelo, a rocas… hasta que pude dar con una viga de madera, me sostuve fuerte. Era mi último esfuerzo, mas sin embargo sentía que era inútil, pero seguía luchando. Fueron segundos eternos mientras mis uñas raspaban la madera y mi alma se preparaba para lo que merecía. Fue lo ultimo que podía hacer, pero al final, que se puede hacer cuando llega la muerte llega en persona? _

Su historia termina justo donde se observan claramente las marcas de las 5 falanges del hombre. Antes de salir de la edificación. Pensó rápido. Miro rápidamente en sus bolsillos. No había nada con que actuar ahora. Ahora que se encontraba tan desprotegida, justo con Trunks atrás de ella como un mal espíritu. La miraba con odio, con desprecio, con tanta nimiedad que matarla en ese momento le hubiera parecido como aplastar un gusano sin importancia, pero era tanta la repulsión que comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Una mujer como esa solo le daría problemas, siendo tan tímida seria una de las tantas mujeres que lo verían atractivo, tan intuitiva seria quitado el puesto aquel reservado para La Diosa de Sangre en el momento que finalmente lo descubriera, en un futuro tendría que matarla, así que por que no ahora? Fijo en ella dio sin querer un paso en falso, el cual hizo que un pequeño pedazo de madera se rompiera. Katrina abrió los ojos y en un disparo de adrenalina volteo sin pensar, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo, respirando rápidamente se encontraba en cierta posición de alerta extrema, con una mano atrás preparada para sacar su arma. La mirada de Trunks permanecía imperturbable, pero cual fuera un títere manejado por hilos invisibles se calmo diciendo palabras inentendibles para la aterrada mujer.

"tranquilízate. No voy a matarte o algo así"

Katrina parpadeo para si, relajando sus músculos. Analizando una y otra vez las palabras recién dichas por el muchacho, e ignorando la falsedad e hipocresía, su cuerpo solo obedeció al impulso de relajarse. Algo que _solo_ aquel niño de cabello lila ha podido lograr. Trunks avanzo un paso hacia ella. Haciendo que ella retrocediera por instinto hasta chocar con la viga. Cerrando los ojos en señal de vergüenza un matiz sonrosado se pudo mirar levemente en las mejillas de Katrina. Al fin Trunks se dio cuenta de lo obvio aquí; su efecto en las mujeres era inmediato, incluso en las mujeres 10 años mayores.

"te sientes bien?" hizo ademán de tocarla en la mejilla, la cual al contacto se estremeció. Ella por fin tuvo la valentía de mirarlo a la cara. La sonrisa del niño la volvió muda por la pregunta recién hecha, a lo cual Katrina solo pudo contestar con un inverosímil comentario.

"supe de la muerte de tu madre, lo siento"

Trunks cambio su expresión a triste, dándole la espalda sin saber que decir. Su madre, la que todos conocían estaba muerta, pero una nueva le hacia muecas de silencio con un dedo en su boca, sentada en una banca, una a la que nadie podía ver. Bajo su mirada.

"lo – lo siento….. Solo lo dije por que era alguien admirable, para muchas personas. Tanto para mi."

Le causo curiosidad. Todas las personas absortas en si mismas y con su ego elevado jamás habrían preguntado por la persona mas amada por el. Todos lo sabían, nadie preguntaba. Respeto tal vez, miedo a la reacción de insinuar algo doloroso y traumático para un muchacho tan joven, perder a su madre en tan adversas circunstancias.

Sus ojos azules mostraron emoción, tristeza. Algo que hizo que Katrina bajara la guardia, y sintiera inclusive lastima por el chico. Arrepentida por la imprudencia, pensó rápidamente en una disculpa que _realmente_ hiciera sentir al joven acompañado. Haciendo alarde de su situación como mujer adulta y ciertamente, mas madura que Trunks, Katrina lo miro a los ojos, tan fijamente que el hombre al mirarla sintió ser mirado por su madre, pensó que la vería delante de la mujer tomando posesión de su lugar supremo en la vida del asesino, mas sin embargo cuando vio directamente los ojos azules claros de la mujer, se sorprendió. Sintió respeto absoluto por esos ojos.

"nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que es perderlo todo y sentir que nada vale ya….. Tu madre estará orgullosa de que sales adelante"

Trunks entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar unas lagrimas muestra de la infinita tristeza que sentía. La pelirroja bajo la mirada triste igualmente.

"y……" dice Trunks en una muestra de confidencia, jurándose mientras hablaba que jamás lo volvería a hacer; por desgracia la carga que sentía era mucha. No era remordimiento, sino el no llorar la perdida de _algo, algo_ que murió. "………… y cuando desaparece ese sentimiento de culpa, de nostalgia, de….. De que nada volverá a ser igual? Por mucho que tratemos"

Mirándola esperaba ver alguien sonrojada, mas sin embargo encontró los ojos comprensivos de alguien. De alguien que sabia de que estaba hablando, aunque no en el trasfondo. Aquella mirada comprensiva, pero dura, le hablo con la verdad, una verdad que a ambos le quemaba las entrañas, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Le hablo quieta y seria.

"nada volverá a ser igual….. Por mucho que cambiemos el exterior, lo que paso………" suspiro, en el aire exhalado se sentía desesperanza, lo que la había acompañado todo este tiempo, desde que abrió los ojos de la conciencia. "lo cambio todo, nada volverá a ser igual dentro, así cambiemos afuera todo"

Lo dicho ya lo sabía. A pesar de que cambie todo, a pesar de que cambie el mundo, a pesar de que mate a todos los malos……….. Nada cambiara. Su madre murió y fue reemplazada por su parte malvada. Caminando un poco cabizbajo trato de sobreponerse, nadie podía verlo así, seguía repitiéndose a si mismo aquello, no tenia conciencia de la mujer aquella a quien le había hecho confidencia. La tomaba desapercibida. Aunque la mujer se quedo un momento allí de pie, nunca tomo ese hecho como sospechoso.

Gracias a ello, a su inadvertida presencia, pudo tomar las huellas en la viga de madera y la muestra de aquel pino con relativa facilidad, y llevarla hacia una pequeña bolsita de evidencia que pudo guardar con sigilo en su bolsillo. Así pudo caminar hacia donde estaba su compañero, preguntando a los trabajadores de las conductas de su jefe, de las cuales todos daban absoluta certeza de su transparencia, ecuanimidad y bondad con todos.

Incrédulo aun, las declaraciones de las demás personas dejaban más abierta y aun más honda la brecha que existía con aquel personaje, que lejos de despistarlo con su inofensiva apariencia, lo ponían aun más inquieto. Al ver a Katrina se sorprendió, mas aun, lo inquieto esa mirada que tenia. Una mirada perdida, hundida al extremo de sus pensamientos. En un huracán de interrogantes sin resolver aun.

"donde estabas? Me preocupe un poco al no verte, en especial cuando el tipo este se desapareció cuando me detuve a hablar con los empleados" susurro al verla.

Katrina lo miro despertando de su sueño. Con la mirada preocupada. Asustándolo un poco, Steven se abstuvo de preguntar al ver a _su_ sospechoso detrás de la mujer. Voltearon al unísono de sentir su arrolladora presencia.

"bueno señores, espero haberlos ayudado en algo, y sobre todo, espero que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban" dice con cierta seguridad, mas aun con riesgo de falsear la voz debido a su debilidad mostrada anteriormente.

"no hay problema" dice mas sin embargo Katrina, ahora con mayor seguridad y mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. "creo que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, lo que espero que pronto haga ud" sostiene en su bolsillo algo fuertemente.

Steven sorprendido parpadea un poco. Los mira fijamente a ambos. Los rodea un halo confidente. Solo un segundo. Ambos ojos azules, unos mas claros, otros mas puros. Cada uno con pecados para contar, secretos, historias, lagrimas, una tras otra.

Ambos, en perfecta sincronía, cuales almas gemelas, emprenden la huida hacia rumbos diferentes. Ahora, el verdadero aprendiz sale detrás de su jefe.

Trata de mantener la compostura caminando al mismo ritmo acelerado de la médica.

"dime algo, en serio encontramos lo que buscábamos……"

Katrina sostiene la pequeña bolsa con evidencia con premura, sonríe para si, mas sin embargo se siente sonrojada nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo.

"así es… eso espero al menos" dice mientras mira avergonzada hacia el otro lado. Eso será un problema. Aquel recuerdo de ese niño poniéndola en evidencia la ponía en serios problemas. Su debilidad no podía ser mostrada ante los demás hombres, su batalla, su dignidad, su vida dependía de eso.

Trunks por otro lado, se alegraba de aquel encuentro con otra que sucumbía ante el, mas sin embargo lo preocupo la astucia de la aprendiz. Aquella inteligencia le podía ser atrayente en algún modo. Nadie como la Sra. Lockhart, pero Katrina podía ser un rival digno a vencer, al fin otra persona con la cual poder jugar, alguien que fuera tan fácilmente maleable como resistente. Alguien que le encontrara algún defecto pero a la vez lo viera tan adorable y, sobre todo, tan inofensivo que lo ultimo que se le ocurriera pensar era que el fuera algún sujeto con malas intensiones.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que en la primera batalla de esta guerra, ambos habían salido de sus trincheras para pelear, dándose un empate por esta ocasión, marcando a su vez la fecha secreta para la próxima batalla.


	6. Solo para Ti

**Hola amigos, Aerilis aqui hablando. se que me demorado demasiado en actualizar, pero aprovecho que ahora estoy en vacaciones**, **pero veo que tampoco me extrañaron por que no veo suficientes reviews por mi ausencia... pero bueno, aqui sigo. para los que dejan y no dejan reviews. para los que leyeron este cap antes de subirlo les fascino espero que uds tambien. aprovechare estas vacaciones para escribir y subir cuanto antes el proximo que tal vez puede ser muy terrible animicamente para algunas personas, pero la advertencia la dire cuando lo publique. **

**disfrutenlo y dejenme opiniones, son muy importantes para mi como escritora**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Solo para ti**

Faltaban algunos minutos para terminar el trabajo, pero eso ya no dependería de el por ahora. Cerró la puerta apagando la luz roja oyendo atrás los gritos apagados de su nueva victima. Aquella viuda negra pagaría con su sangre el resultado de jugar al amor tratando de conseguir dinero. Quitándose los guantes de látex observo sus manos, mas sudorosas que de costumbre. Algo no estaba bien. Apoyándose en la puerta de madera de aquella habitación donde sonidos suplicantes salían cada vez con menos volumen, se sentó intranquilo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descubrir que era aquello que lo perturbaba. Solo podía ver sangre, mas sangre…. Eso era bueno, lo volvían tranquilo, una persona buena….. Algo se dibujaba lentamente entre la sangre, algo rojo también……

"_ayúdame por favor….. No me dejes morir sola……"_

Abrió los ojos en señal de molestia, sus alaridos lo habían desconcentrado. Profirió una grosería para que se callara y le pidió que mejor esperara la muerte, seria su único momento sereno antes del castigo divino.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su malestar. Volvió a mirar hacia su alma, roja como antes, acaso tanta sangre lo habían vuelto adicto?... adicto…….

"_ya se que pasa……"_

Sintiendo esa voz tenebrosa ya se había acostumbrado, la observo en las escaleras, blanca como siempre.

"puedes saber que me pasa?"

"_claro que si hijo, ha pasado una semana y no has vuelto a saber de ella…… deberías buscarla a ver que pasa con ella"_

Se miro, ahora sabía. Aquella mujer ocupaba sus pensamientos mas oscuros, tanto sexuales como mortales. Aquello rojo era su cabello suelto, con olor a miedo que tanto amaba. Ahora entendía. Seguiría el consejo de su madre y la seguiría a ella donde fuera. Poniéndose en pie pensó en ir por ella. Pero no sabia donde ir. Recordó donde estaba, recordó que la computadora estaba en aquel cuarto inmundo de pecados y de sangre que debía limpiar después. Noto que no se oía nada de aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la computadora y pensó como buscarla, no sabia cual era su nombre, pero si su apellido.

Con premura introdujo su apellido, temblando espero a que saliera el resultado de la búsqueda, mas sin embargo no dio con lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera era una mujer lo que encontró con aquel apellido.

Apretando el seño Trunks trato de quitarse esa emoción negativa, mal sabor de boca le había dejado, pero una voz interna, mas bien externa y transparente le dijo a su oído que continuara. Miro la fotografía, un hombre de unos 45 años bastante apuesto aparecía con el nombre de Marcus Lockhart, sin ningún familiar directo vivo y siendo inmigrante de la Región del Norte vino hace unos 20 años por los destrozos de los androides. Leyendo cada vez con mas desasosiego presintió que este hombre no lo llevara a su amada señora Lockhart….. Señora.

Aquel apellido y titulo de la muchacha lo llenaron de temor, podrían tener conexión con este sujeto. Con cierto celo miro lentamente hacia abajo, donde decía estado civil confirmaron de cierto modo lo que había temido.

"maldita sea, maldita sea…….." murmuro hasta gritar las mismas palabras. No podía ser suya, ya era de alguien más. Su ser valeroso y humilde salieron a flote después de mucho, pensó que quizá era incorrecto desear así a una mujer casada, tal vez con hijos y un buen esposo que cuidaba de ella. Su corazón ya una vez frío había recibido cierta dosis de calor cuando la Sra. Lockhart había arribado a su vida, pero ahora volvería a estar solo pensando en ella todas las noches cuando matara nuevamente y viera su precioso color sangre en sus manos. Que imitación de vida! El amor apasionado vestido de negro, siendo su cabello rojo, se le escapo tal como la sangre de todas sus victimas dejando solo una mancha que jamás saldría.

Además era obvio que aquel hombre saliera en su defensa impidiéndole verle inclusive en un simple computador…..

En su vociferación su ser descanso en una pregunta, deteniéndose en aquella puerta con una sola mano recordó la victima que ahora yacía a su lado izquierdo con una terrible expresión de terror. Recordó donde había encontrado las razones necesarias para su primer asesinato. Volteo lentamente, incorporándose y caminando cual si fuera un rey a una sentencia, volvió al ordenador a mirar lo que había obviado recriminándose a si mismo por dejarse llevar de los celos. Andando a ese enlace envuelto nuevamente por la emoción de investigar a su victima sintió sus sentidos volviéndose agudísimos sintiendo la luz de la pantalla mientras abría aquel enlace para mirar lentamente sus pecados, el olor a sangre y el sonido a muerte y alaridos de dolor de aquella horrible mujer. Lo estimularon al extremo, sobre todo mientras su corazón palpitaba con emoción al saber y sentir casi en sus manos el cabello de aquella mujer que lo enloquecía. Voló en su imaginación en aquellos segundos mientras el enlace abría como consolaba a la futura viuda Lockhart, con rostro mojado y sin defensa alguna se arrojaba a sus brazos como una victima de un vampiro. Trunks debía despertar ahora, tenia ahora una razón de ser para este asesinato sin corromper los designios de su madre.

La persona Marcus Lockhart tenía en su haber varios delitos, los cuales apuntaban siempre a un mismo diagnostico: odio hacia las mujeres y machísimo. Sus pecados daban a la misma dirección de intento de violación, embriaguez…. Maltrato intrafamiliar y violencia domestica, diciendo inmediatamente con estos horribles delitos que varias veces han llevado a su esposa al hospital con heridas inflingidas.

Esto último hizo enfadar al saiya, imaginando las muchas veces que tal vez la Sra. Lockhart pudo haber salido herida por semejante esposo. Sintió sus puños y expresar lo que su _ki_ no podía expresar por miedo de derrumbar la casa. Salio determinado a terminar con la vida del hombre de la manera más inimaginable, pero su madre lo detuvo. El hombre se detuvo en seco esperando la orden de su madre pero sin embargo se sorprendió al oír su recriminación.

"_no puedes salir con semejante carga de sentimientos, no puedes matarlo por ahora"_

"puede matarla, no puedo permitir que la siga maltratando de ese modo"

"_habla tu corazón por ti, mientras no puedas desechar tus sentimientos y actuar como un hombre Trunks, no podrás asesinarlo."_

"pero madre….."

"_se un hombre primero y has tu trabajo como se debe!! Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ese hombre y después yo te diré que hacer"  
_

* * *

Con la escusa de dejar su cadáver y limpiar todo salio a caminar. Pareciendo embriagado de emociones raras para el, caminaba por la calle con la mirada perdida en sus sueños y pesadillas, pensando una y otra vez como aquel idiota la maltrataba y hacia de su vida un miserable infierno, tal como había sido su propia vida. Sin querer o queriendo muchísimo, borracho de amor, obsesión y locura de sangre, llego casi dopado a la estación de policía donde la Sra. Lockhart trabajaba. Con su cabeza en la pared dándose contra ella una y otra vez la espero, mirando fijamente el edificio, siendo un poco más de las 10 PM. Era tarde pensó el muchacho, lo cual le extraño. Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos la vio salir como la Diosa Venus naciendo de la espuma. Mientras salía de la estación se escondió, dada su experiencia de esconderse en la oscuridad le fue fácil salir airoso de la mirada de la pelirroja escudriñando la oscuridad nocturna. La siguió en su caminar lento, extraño, deteniéndose en cada esquina por la que cruzaba, dudando en seguir a lo que todos ansían llegar conocido como hogar. Una vez llego a un apartamento chico pero lujoso en un quinto piso de un edificio no lejano a la estación de policía. Voló un poco para dar con las ventanas para verla, siempre, irónicamente, de espaldas.

Katrina una vez adentro, se cercioro de que nadie estuviera en la casa. Pisaba sigilosa, parecía temerosa de la reacción de su esposo. Abrió las habitaciones lentamente, faltaba una habitación por vigilar. Al parecer era la recamara principal. Trunks noto su respiración tal vez mas agitada y nerviosa, tomo aire lenta y profundamente hasta abrir sigilosamente. Una vez abierta lo suficiente para mirar, Katrina tomo varios pasos hacia atrás sorprendida, con ambas manos en su rostro. Trunks miro extrañado y muy curioso como la mujer corría para otra habitación aledaña a esa cerrando con fuerza. No sabia que hacer, correr a auxiliarla? No, se asustaría. Raptarlo para matarlo? Era lo que su mente le gritaba entre aces de luz, pero debía ser prudente, no era conveniente matar a dos personas el mismo día. Debía calmarse, su mirada ya era nuevamente aguda y sus pupilas estaban enfocando la sangre maldita brotando de aquel miserable hombre. Algo lo saco de su meditación, ciertos alaridos llamando a una persona. Provenían de la casa. Voz de hombre. Subió su cabeza hacia la ventana para mirar la procedencia de aquella voz. Se dirigían hacia la habitación donde la pelirroja estaba, la voz era hostil, grosera llamándola con obscenidades mientras golpeaba con furia la puerta. Marcus Lockhart miro fijamente a la ventana, se sentía fuertemente vigilado. Trunks se escondió dando la espalda a la pared debajo de la ventana. Sintió voces dentro, la puerta se abrió lentamente. El niño de cabello morado era vulnerable esta vez. Rayos! Tendría que limitarse a escuchar.

"que quieres?" asomo Katrina la mitad de su cuerpo. Su mirada era diferente. No era la misma serena y triste, ahora su rostro reflejaba el odio y la amargura que le proporcionaba la presencia de ese mounstro. El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules saco su fuerza apretando el cabello de Katrina y tirándolo con violencia, esperaba tal vez un grito, una suplica de ella. En vez de eso lo miro desafiante, sabia que desde hace varios años no era la misma niña a la que maltrataba. Frustrado y sin poder sacarle ni un lamento la empujo hacia la cocina. Ella quedo de frente al mesón de la cocina mientras Marcus la miraba con odio.

"necesito mas tiempo. No es suficiente que llegues a las 10 PM."

"creí que era suficiente. Sales del trabajo a las 6, tienes 4 horas para hacer tus….."

"tenemos un acuerdo" dice señalándola con el dedo, gesto que Trunks observa con cuidado. Katrina sigue de espaldas hacia el, mirando al suelo con resignación. "me dejas estar con Isabelle en mi cama, no te tocare mas. Eso era lo que querías verdad?"

Katrina voltea para mirarlo, Marcus mira hacia la ventana de nuevo. Por que? Acaso es tan posesivo que jamás dejara que la vea nunca a la cara?? Trunks se apoya en la pared con los ojos cerrados de rabia.

La mujer se acerca a su marido con recelo y odio, mirándolo con desafío.

"jamás me ha gustado que una mujer tan poca cosa como tu me mire tan fijamente a la cara"

"por que no? Isabelle te mira fijamente y es tanto o peor que yo, es una zorra"

Marcus le propina severo golpe en la cara, suena de tal modo que Trunks, sin importar la prudencia ni cubrirse, mira la escena. Se turba y se enfurece al mirar a Katrina en el suelo con su cabello rojo cubriéndole la posible herida en el rostro. Alcanza a ver su mano la cual se ve incrédula, ensangrentada por pequeño trauma horizontal dado por su propio marido gracias a su argolla de casado. El hombre de sombrío rostro mira a su esposa en el suelo divertido mientras una mujer semidesnuda y rubia acomodándose un vestido. Sale al lado del pelinegro mirando a aquella mujer en el piso con desden.

Ahí lo sintió, un murmullo infernal pero confortable para su alma sedienta de sangre y justicia. Su madre diciéndole exactamente como ir por el culpable. Su cuerpo se preparo también para la ejecución: pupilas contraídas al máximo, incremento de la temperatura corporal, agudización de todos los sentidos. Estaba listo para cometer otro asesinato. Pero otro día.

* * *

La mujer respiraba agitadamente en la oscuridad, hace varios minutos estaba despierta pero no sabia donde estaba. Aun el hedor a muerte rondaba la sala. Trato de moverse pero no pudo, cuando halo con mas fuerza sintió su piel rajarse al contacto brusco con el alambre. Chillo de dolor. Ahí salio, como una bestia salvaje esperando a que la victima desesperada con sangre exigiera respuestas.

"hola" dijo a un solo murmullo al oído de la rubia. Isabelle trataba de verlo pero quedaba difícil en la oscuridad.

"donde, donde estas? Donde estoy? Que es todo esto??" la mujer se agitaba terroríficamente tratando de mirar de donde venia esa diabólica voz.

Se prendió una luz roja arriba de ella, cegándola un poco. Cuando agudizo su vista pudo ver al gerente de la CC mirándola con desden.

"basura"

"que? Por que estoy aquí? Que pasa??"

"calla escoria"

"no me voy a callar, QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO??"

Clavándole rápidamente su arma en su hombro izquierdo se callo después de un grito silencioso. Aun con su boca abierta finalmente entendió donde estaba y quien era el niño _en realidad._ Alcanzo a ver su mirada, cual viento de mal augurio le helo hasta los huesos. Aun susurrante en su oído le pregunto determinado.

"te arrepientes?"

"de que?" dice aun impresionada

"de ser la amante de un hombre casado, basura igualmente pero casado"

"su esposa no lo ama, no se acuesta con el….."

"entonces no te arrepientes"

"es bueno conmigo, me da ropa sabes? No tenia vestidos lindos"

"entonces la amargura de una mujer la compensas con vestidos caros y lujosos….. Interesante" dice irónico mientras apoya su mano en la mesa donde la amante se encuentra, roza su cuchillo con su mano izquierda.

"ellos tienen un acuerdo…." Dice ya algo temerosa

"te arrepientes?"

"……."

"TE ARREPIENTES PERRA MALDITA?"

Isabelle lo mira desafiándolo con la mirada, enfurecida le contesta

"NO, NO ME ARREPIENTO OISTE?"

Trunks incrédulo ante sus palabras, las personas eran capaces de ser tan viles y déspotas en el mundo? Al parecer si. Observa a la mujer, preparada esta para la purificación, lo puede notar mirándola fijamente a su rostro. Vaya actitud de zorra, toda una mujer desalmada e inquebrantable en su propio pecado. Aunque el olor a miedo era excitante para comenzar. Temblorosa y sudando pudo observar como el afilado cuchillo se acercaba a su cuello, lo miro fijamente.

"lo sabia" susurrante y emocionado Trunks en su oído "claro que no te arrepientes"

Y mueve su mano con el cuchillo filoso, apasionado y furioso. Pero apenas lo suficiente para tomarse su tiempo.

* * *

Katrina volvió otro día mas a su casa, mas sigilosa y mas callada que de costumbre. Regreso nuevamente a aquel cuarto que ella misma había adecuado para su estancia en ese apartamento. Entre los pocos que preguntaron esa herida en su cara solo era un descuido que ni ella misma pudo describir. Afortunadamente era poca o nula la preocupaban genuina por ella aun habiendo ciertos puntos de sutura en su cara que a su favor no dejarían cicatriz alguna por ser herida superficial. Le parecía extraño que su esposo no estuviera allí con su amante a pesar de ser casi las 10:35 PM. Siempre encontraba una escusa para maltratarla o golpearla de algún modo. Al menos no la tocaría mas de aquel modo, solo de pensarlo ahí parada en su propia puerta le repugnaba y le hacia sentir nauseas. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso, el solo recordar esa escena abría las mismas heridas que aquel _cerdo_ le produjo esa misma noche trágica donde le robaron a la niña y le dieron un saco grande de basura a guardar en sus recuerdos para siempre, lleno de dolor, furia y odio profundo hacia todo ser que se pareciera a su marido, así fuera en lo que distingue al hombre de la mujer.

Tratando de no recordar y sacudirse su amargura se quito el abrigo y abriendo el armario de ropa ordeno su gabardina en un gancho de ropa…………… acaso alguien movió esto? Estaba mas oscura su ropa y mas acumulada en el lado derecho de su campo visual. Tratando de mirar que había de extraño ahí se hundió en el pequeño cuarto de ropa, turbándose un poco cuando su tacón piso algo que parecía ser líquido. Ahí? En su propio armario??. Asustándose sintió como volvía a sudar frío, a temblar un poco y respirar un poco mas agitado. _Seré valiente_ dijo para si misma.

Adentrándose un poco mas en ese rincón izquierdo……. Se detuvo. Lo vio.

Su semblante turbado dieron con las pisadas hacia atrás que daba, alejándose aterrorizada de aquello visto. Las marcas del tacón dejadas en la alfombra cual vino tinto de alta calidad, confirmaron lo que sus ojos miraron. No mentían. Era sangre.

Imaginaba solo una escena grotesca estudiada por su mente incontables veces mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás mirando consternada aquel armario, tratando de llorar pero no lo hacia, tratando de gritar pero no podía. Su cuerpo no contenía lo visto. Ya lo había visto antes, mientras la matanza de 20 años de los androides se llevaba a cabo, tirados en las calles mientras sus familiares los lloraban sin saber que eran cadáveres sin alma. Los había visto antes. Pero no en su armario y recién asesinado.

Su cuerpo erguido cual si hubiera sido lastimado en la parte central del mismo, con las manos hacia atrás con los dedos totalmente tensionados y moviéndose a lo largo buscando algo con que defenderse. Era una agresión. Pero hacia quien dirigiría su ataque? No tenía a quien. Al cadáver? Ilógico! Pero era lo que la había asustado. Como podía irse?? Pensando tan rápido como su respuesta simpática lo haría, pensó en vez de quien podía llevarse eso, quien pudo haberlo llevado, como llego hasta ahí, quien entro en su casa y dejo aquel regalo? Pensó en un escenario, pensó una manera, pensó en solo una persona…… persona…… aquella persona, único ser humano capaz de masacrar y capaz de otorgar aquel sufrimiento en su mente torcida.

Aun de pie en la esquina entre su cama y el buró, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se abrieron en extremo al pensar que, en la oscuridad de su casa, aquel extraño, mounstro asesino, esperaba que lo encontrara para….. Para que? Matarla! A ella!! Sentándose de golpe en la alfombra tembló, sudó y lloró aun más que lo hubiera hecho antes por las golpizas de su marido. El miedo absoluto de una muerte así le nublo la vista al buscar apresuradamente su teléfono celular en sus bolsillos marcando con extrema dificultad el número de la policía, dado que su cordura rayaba en el límite ahora.

"emergencias, en que puedo ayudarla?"

"si? H – hol – la?..."

"por- por favor………….. Vengan ahora………… hay alguien en mi casa……….. Un cadáver…………. Aquí…………." Rompió en llanto, vulnerable al máximo suplica y temblante en cada palabra "se los ruego va a matarme por favor……."

"…….. Llegaremos en 5 minutos" la mujer colgó y varios segundos después reaccionando llamo al jefe Birken titubeando al decirle que era la forense Lockhart.

* * *

Equipos de policías y forenses entraron a la casa armados con armas de largo alcance tumbando la puerta principal igual que la del cuarto de Katrina.

Steven y los demás observaron algo que los asusto. Una mujer de unos 30 años sentada en un rincón en posición fetal, temblando cual si estuviera a la intemperie, con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano derecha y un rosario en la izquierda. Steven se acerco con cautela, temiendo ser herido. No parecía en sus cabales.

"Katrina…….."

La mujer seguía desconectada mirando hacia las huellas de sangre dejadas en la alfombra, temblando, pálida con su maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar de miedo.

"Katrina….. Por favor" el muchacho no sabia que hacer, así que amorosamente la abraso. Sintió por un momento abrasar a un muerto, pero poco a poco la pelirroja soltó el arma física y la espiritual y arrodillándose lo abraso. Llorando, desahogándose. Termino el terror. O solo comenzaba? Sintió eso cuando aun con los ojos cerrados sus oídos percibieron algo desplomándose, algo que provoco un grito ahogado de los policías ahí. Steven y Katrina separándose se dieron cuenta de la razón de todo el alboroto.

Una rubia desnuda, abierta en sus extremidades, aun fresca estaba el olor de su sangre recién sacada de sus arterias. La estocada final en su vientre, además de signos evidentes de tortura en el resto de su cuerpo y rostro, indicando que fue hecho por el mismo autor de los asesinatos anteriores, pero además, este en especial, fue hecho con furia.

Después de unos minutos, Katrina responde preguntas sin cesar. Alguien la llama a aquel cuarto. El jefe Eliot perturbado le señala la cabeza de la victima, sin cabello en algunas partes de su cráneo. Ella se acerca con cautela. Pestañando trata de entender.

"que quiere decir esto Lockhart?"

No obtiene respuesta. El jefe trata de conservar su paciencia, respira de manera profunda. Aun en esas circunstancias, la mujer y su personalidad lo sacaban de quicio.

"Lock- Katrina, dime que es eso? que relación tiene esta mujer contigo….."

"ella….." la mira a sus ojos azules, mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, al mismo lado donde estaba ella, al mismo lado donde estaban otros ojos azules helados contemplándola mientras moría con dolor, sufrimiento y sin remordimiento alguno.

"ella era la amante de mi esposo"

Katrina se levanta rápido del suelo. Era suficiente. Tomo su bolso y pidiéndole a Steven que la llevara a un hotel se retiro, dejando a un jefe de policía aun confundido, pero al menos había una certeza y una pista.

Miro en la cabeza de la mujer lo que el homicida había escrito tan claro como si hubiera escrito en un pedazo de papel. La tinta era sangre sin duda y la pluma también algo filoso, y por las características, aun estaba viva.

"_**lo hice solo para ti, espero que te guste" **_


	7. Como Ahogar una Estrella en el Infierno

**Hola a todos. Me he dado cuenta por sus comentarios que les gusto mucho la historia que hago. Asi que aprovecho mi desempleo justo antes de mi graduacion de enfermeria para actualizar. Asi que no se Preocupen que la historia seguira mientras no tenga trabajo, y si lo consigo, tambien lo hare. **

**quiero hacer unos comentarios de advertencia de este cap. lo que van a leer es que esto no me paso a mi ni a ningun conocido, pero siendo esta una historia tan oscura era un acontesimiento algo puntual. por ultimo, y lo aclaro por que han habido ciertas personas que han tergiversado el por que de este capitulo diciendo que tengo una vision positiva de ciertas cosas, asi que la respuesta de esto es NO Y ABSOLUTAMENTE NO.**

**espero que les guste y que los deje con ganas de mas, para mi siempre es un placer escribir y espero alguna vez ser igual de buena como Stephenie Meyer. Por cierto, quien se leyo los libros? son espectaculares no les parece.**

**quien quiera hablar de libros o simplemente tener una amistad, mi correo es: diana_**

**Aerilis

* * *

  
**

Hola Cecyl, ¿Tienes algo que hacer este Viernes?

Era Cecyl, la niña que trabajaba sacrificadamente en el campo y que ahora se vestía de traje y zapatos de tacón. La pregunta venía de la persona que había cumplido su promesa, apoyado con ambas manos en su escritorio, esperando que le correspondiera la mirada.

"¿Quiere que tome apuntes señor?"

Trunks rió, adoraba la inocencia de esa linda y pura jovencita. Lo pura suficiente para por fin desahogarse de una sensación que aún no podía quitar de su organismo, una que los asesinatos cometidos no saciaban y que no encontraba víctima. Analizó a todas las candidatas que su roce social permitía conocer: morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, exóticas, tímidas, extrovertidas, altas, pequeñas y las intenciones tras sus sonrisas y coqueteos, cuando filtraba de sus auras sucias e interesadas. Sin embargo Cecyl era diferente. Sabía que estaba loca por él como todas las mujeres que conocía, pero ella lo respetaba con una religiosidad única. Religiosidad que quería invadir.

"Por supuesto que no, quiero invitarte a cenar."

Esto era demasiado irreal, Cecyl enterrándose el taco derecho en su empeine izquierdo para frenarse de volverse loca y pegar un grito.

"Por favor, no juegue conmigo señor Briefs; sobre todo conociendo tanta mujer hermosa que mataría por salir con usted" Bajó la vista sonrojándose, cruzando las piernas a la altura del tercio inferior mientras las balanceaba en nerviosismo.

"¿Tú crees que un hombre que maneja una compañía de millones se daría el lujo de jugar con una mujer como tú?" Preguntó con esa expresión seria que daba miedo. Cecyl por su parte no sabía si arrodillarse para pedirle perdón o de agradecerle por considerarla en tan alta estima.

"¡No, claro que no!" Respondió con adquirida seriedad teñida de miedo y reverencia; fulminando cualquier intento de coqueteo al instante. El Saiyan no obstante, cambió su expresión.

"Entonces te vienes conmigo después del trabajo." Sonrió mientras se iba deslizando su mano a lo largo del escritorio. Cecyl ni siquiera atinó a contestar, tan solo se paró atontada al baño y dejó salir un grito mudo mientras agitaba su cuerpo como una loca.

* * *

"¡Wow! Es un lugar tan lindo." Cecyl se tomó de las manos para poder tener un poco más de control sobre sus nervios mientras miraba panorámicamente el exclusivo restaurant en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que estaba sucediendo allí era lo que siempre había soñado, desde que vio al Saiyan pisar los terrenos verdes de su granja. No había momento del día que no se dedicara a fantasear con su jefe.

"Sí, aquí vengo cuando quiero estar tranquilo. Nunca quise ser famoso, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Pero tú te ves nerviosa, ¿estás bien?" Trunks tomó sus manos que estaba en su regazo, Cecyl creyó morirse de vergüenza. No quería que supiera que además de temblorosa le estaban sudando. Las quitó de inmediato y las puso sobre la mesa en un tremendo acto de voluntad.

"Lo siento, no quise ser mal educada, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que un hombre me toque de esa forma" Se sonrojó otra vez bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa? Una chica como tú no tiene novio."

Ella agitó la cabeza como un niño cuando le ponen enfrente un plato de comida que no quiere comerse.

"¿Y amigos?" Trunks sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de su misma boca.

"Nadie, desde que me cambié a la ciudad me ha sido difícil hacerme de amistades, y ni hablar de amigos hombres."

"No eres la única, yo tampoco tengo amigos."

Cecyl preguntó con los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Qué nunca has escuchado alguna vez la expresión 'la soledad del mando'?" Trunks refutó a esa mirada.

"¡Es que me parece insólito!" Contestó en el aliento de una inocente sonrisa, la que se volvió un suspiro inesperado. Trunks se había acercado a su oreja con la elegancia y seducción de una pantera.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo realmente insólito?" El aliento de él cosquilleaba su oreja, Cecyl volvió a unir sus manos para evitar desarmarse enfrente de él. Cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, ese aire tibio recorría su cuerpo entero.

"Soy un asesino. Soy el asesino que nadie sabe quien es."

Cecyl rió espontáneamente, supuso que era una broma para relajarla. Estaba teniendo una cita con un filántropo que llenaba páginas de revistas.

"¿Por que te ríes? Es verdad lo que te digo" Se volvió para enfrentarla con infantil regaño.

"Cecyl respondió con una soltura inusitada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia."

"¡Por que eso es totalmente imposible! ¡Creo que usted es la persona más buena que conozco!"

"¿Y eso te gusta?"

"¿Sí, a quién no?" Cecyl levantó los hombros en travesura.

"Te pregunto si te gusta a ti." Esta vez no le sacó los ojos de encima, todo el relajo y espontaneidad de Cecyl haciéndose pedazos en una sola pregunta.

"Sí." respondió con una risa torpe, volviendo la vista y suspirando en alivio que hubieran traído la cena, sin embargo; su jefe siquiera sabía que tenía un humeante plato de pastas frente suyo. La chica tomó el tenedor pero no sabía si debía comenzar a comer, él seguía en esa posición tan cerca suyo.

"¿Y esto te gusta?" Comenzó a recorrer la curvatura de su cuello con el dedo índice, tirando levemente de su blusa, la cálida respiración chocando en el lóbulo de su oreja. El tenedor de la chica comenzaba a repicar en el extremo del plato, Trunks rió sensualmente con el aliento.

"Sí; sí me gusta… me gusta mucho." Se volvió y lo miró hambrienta de otras cosas, arrepintiéndose en el último momento, concentrándose en su plato de comida que ahora no tenía ganas de comer. Trunks metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar unos billetes, quitó el tenedor de Cecyl de su mano para dejarlo en la mesa, tomó su mano y la impulsó para sí para pararse con él y dejar en lugar, entrando nuevamente a la limusina que los esperaba afuera.

Creyó que iba a desvanecerse cuando sintió su pequeño mentón guiado hacia sus labios apenas se subieron a la limusina, los que la recibieron primero tiernamente, luego profusamente, deslizando su lengua sobre la de ella, intercambiando el hambre del esperado beso. Le dejó hacer a su voluntad, soltando pequeños y ansiosos suspiros para cuando la sentó en su regazo y comenzó a explorar su cuello con lengua y dientes, ella tomando de sus lilas cabellos con tal de manejar la desesperación; aún con fuerzas de resistirse que se intensificaron cuando la mano que asía su pequeña cintura se entrometía bajo la ajustada falda y amasaba sus tensos muslos cubiertos por medias de seda. Trunks ronroneó cuando sintió en su mano la costura de la liga, Cecyl acomodando su pelvis con el fin de alejarse, ganándose que él tomara de su generosa cabellera de la base de su nuca y la controlara con calculados tirones. Se creyó perdida al tenerla de esa forma y abrir los botones de su blusa, apretando su seno sobre la prenda y luego bajo ella, bajando la copa del sostén más cercana a él y succionar del pezón al pulso de una excitación que iba rápidamente escalando, ahora la misma mano separando sus piernas y entrometiéndose en la flor de la chica.

Iba y venía, apretaba y soltaba, maniobrando con experticia y diligencia la erógena zona, Cecyl sintiendo rabia por ser tan fácil y aturdimiento al mismo tiempo, gimiendo sufridamente mientras la estimulaba con más intensidad; su pelvis ondulándose al ritmo de esa mano. Su virgen canal dolía del espasmo interno y su cuerpo se estremecía de la continua electricidad que generaban las olas de placer, obedeciendo cuando él la estiró sobre el amplio asiento y abría sus piernas. Quiso negarse verbalmente, pero dos dedos se adentraron en su boca mientras sus piernas eran ubicadas sobre los hombros de él, mordiendo los dedos cuando sentía esa barba bebé cosquillear sus muslos internos y una lengua deslizándose con soltura en las mojadas y cálidas carnes de su intimidad. Ahora esos dedos se fueron de su boca para adentrarse en un conducto mucho más estrecho e igual de oscuro y húmedo, perdiendo la razón cuando se ajustó a los movimientos internos de su virgen canal, mirando el techo de la limusina con extrañas figuras que parecían de un calidoscopio, entrando a un estado alucinatorio causado por el golpe de placer.

Sintió su cuerpo ladearse mientras él se ubicaba tras ella; luego una proyección dura se acariciaba contra su intimidad con ritmo creciente y en sincronía a masculinos quejidos que se vaciaban en su oreja izquierda, parcialmente distraída al sonido de celular que vibró en el amplio espacio entre los asientos que cayó cuando Trunks le sacó su chaqueta y que olvidó pronto. Sin embargo, él no.

"Me mentiste."

Cecyl sintió una inquietud angustiante que se potenciaba con su excitación, sin saber por qué.

"Me dijiste que no tenías novio…"

Ella distinguió el nombre de una persona que no conocía y que era de un hombre. En esa confusión trató de explicarse cómo diablos había llegado ese número allí, apenas sabía las funciones básicas de un celular que compró solamente por motivos del trabajo. Nunca supo que el vendedor de celulares tuvo un gusto por la chica y aprovechó de guardar su número mientras activaba el nuevo aparato.

"Atiéndelo." Demandó entre sus lascivos gruñidos.

"Por fav…"

"¡Atiéndelo, es una orden!" Le gritó en su gruñido, tirando de su cabello, siguiendo masturbándose entre sus ingles con explosiva energía.

Ahora Cecyl experimentó terror. Parecía que el amable Trunks que había ayudado a su abuelo y le había ofrecido un puesto en su compañía se había transformado, o simplemente desaparecido. Ahora pudo escuchar los miles de consejos de su abuelo de tener mucho cuidado con los hombres, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le dieron ganas de llorar, sobre todo cuando recordó la supuesta broma de la cena.

Comenzó lentamente a sollozar, Trunks proyectó su cuerpo hacia delante con el fin de tomar del celular, llevando a Cecyl consigo.

Esto era su castigo por atreverse a mentirle, apenas podía hablar en ese estado. Él apretó el botón y puso el aparato en su oreja, tirando de su cabello otra vez para volverla a sus sentidos y que contestara.

"Dii-diga.."

"¡Hola! es Tadeo ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Sintió sus piernas separarse y entrar un miembro con calculado impulso en el canal sobradamente lubricado, pero aún así no preparado para esa embestida. Cecyl se tragó el grito como mejor pudo; tratando de hilar palabra en ese asalto que fue mucho para ella, los ojos vidriosos de nuevas lágrimas.

"A-ahora… ahora no pu—uedo atenderte, adiós-s." Y apenas cerró el recibidor gimió con mas dolor que placer cuando fue volteada de frente y era penetrada con brusca y rabiosa insistencia bajo ese cuerpo tres veces más pesado que el suyo y del que quería zafarse; dejando caer su cabeza en el asiento mientras lidiaba con la sensación de estar siendo cruelmente violada mientras escuchaba la voz cada vez más lejos de su abuelo dándole consejos; los que eran desperdiciados en las lágrimas que morían en el tapiz del asiento.

* * *

Caminaba en estupor absoluto por el pasillo sin saber el porque, estaba aun dormida por los días anteriores que había pasado sin sentir sueño alguno en realidad.

En aquella habitación para la cual había sido asignada por las fuerzas de protección a testigos de la policía, Katrina era un cuerpo sin vida, pasando las noches en vela, siempre con un cuchillo en mano pensando con horror que por cualquier puerta que abría estaba su adorado y obsesionado admirador dejándole nuevamente un nuevo obsequio, o tal vez estaba allí para terminar el trabajo.

Eso le parecía extraño, ya que el o la psicópata en cuestión no se regodeaba mucho en la búsqueda de su victima.

Katrina seguía caminando tratando de parecer normal, pero todos la miraban con expectación, hasta con miedo. Se oían susurros constantes de diferentes intenciones y procedencias. Todas dirigidas hacia aquella noche cuando su morboso admirador le dejo aquel obsequio.

"_acaso lo __conocerá?"_

"_debería. Es raro ver ese tipo de fijaciones."_

"_debe ser algún amante de ella, o tal vez un ex novio"_

"_dicen que la han visto con adolescentes fuera de el trabajo, puede ser uno de esos"_

Le molestaba ser el centro de tan desagradable atención, pero en realidad nada le hacia gracia en el momento. Vivir en un hotel lejos de su querido maridito era suficiente para obtener así sea un poco de tranquilidad.

No le gustaba caminar hacia la oficina de su jefe, sobre todo en esta situación, donde la investigación ahora se centraba en el porque le dejo ese encantador presente en su armario.

Entrando en la oficina del jefe Birken, estaban también Marie y Steven discutiendo sobre el por que de aquel acontecimiento que ya comenzaba a tocar la delgada línea de la sanidad en la forense. Todos hablaban al tiempo en una compulsión descontrolada por saber cosas que no se pueden saber, solo por que no hay una respuesta.

"como diablos la conoció? Como sabia quien era la mujer??" pregunto el jefe Birken, que ya sonaba histérico

"quien? Katrina??" preguntaba Marie

"no. La amante esa."

"Tal vez sea alguien obsesionado con ella, o un viejo novio o….."

Katrina sacudía su cabeza con desesperación, esto era llegar muy lejos, sencillamente eso.

Es que nadie sabia lo que era lidiar con asesinos en serie? Nadie leyó _Psychopathica Sexualis_ de Richard von Krafft-Ebing? Ahí hay un ejemplo muy claro de cómo trabaja la mente de un asesino de esos, y el por que ella era una fijación o una obsesión. La ignorancia es atrevida.

"o tal vez este enamorado de ella" dice Marie en tono burlón, sacudiendo su melena rubia moviéndose de forma coqueta en torno a Steven el cual estaba sentado cerca de ella.

Katrina aun seguía de pie frente a ellos, y estos seguían tomándola desapercibida, pero después de esta afirmación ella se quedo helada como una estatua de mármol. Miro a la fiscal mientras esta la miraba a su vez, la rubia la miraba con desafío expectante a sus palabras de enojo, pero Katrina no estaba molesta. De hecho, estaba halagada.

Pensó en esa posibilidad de sentirse halagada por tan terrible elogio, y se sintió inclusive….. Alegre. El pensar de que una persona tan inteligente y audaz se sintiera atraído hacia ella la hacia sentir bien a pesar de su autoconcepto tan pobre, también a pesar de que no era un halago convencional teniendo en cuenta de que era de un descuartizador y torturante asesino en serie del que estábamos hablando

Marie se molesto por su silencio y por aquella sonrisa halagadora que tenia en su rostro. Es que no puede molestarse nunca acaso? Jamás daría un paso en falso??

Era irritante, sencillamente irritante su tranquilidad y sumisión, aun ante semejante comentario.

Había que hacer algo para sacarla de sus casillas al menos una vez, así que pensó en un golpe certero.

"bueno, por lo que veo estas feliz Katrina. Es normal al ver que solo atraes fenómenos abusadores y locos"

"ah si? Por ejemplo cuales??" dijo Steven apoyándose hacia delante de su silla e imponiendo su presencia. Se veía algo molesto por el comentario. Katrina alzo su barbilla para mirar con atención lo que diría.

"bueno tenemos a tu querido esposo verdad Lockhart?" dijo mirándola con desafío.

La sonrisa de Katrina se borro de su semblante para dar paso a unas lágrimas acumuladas de rabia en sus ojos. La curvatura de sus labios bajo hasta ser una línea recta de solo ira en sus ojos.

No podía creer que fuera a sacar algo tan bajo, sobre todo siendo algo tan secreto para los demás.

Steven miro a la pelirroja aterrado de lo que había escuchado, el jefe Birken, que había estado a sus espaldas se volteo con intención. Jamás la había visto alterada, así que ahora seria el momento preciso, justo cuando Katrina tomaba aliento peligrosamente para proferir algunos insultos acerca de la situación más delicada en su vida.

Pero algo más importante salio a la luz.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos, llamando desesperadamente a la forense Lockhart.

"DONDE ESTA LA FORENSE LOCKHART? LA NECESITAMOS CON URGENCIA!!!!"

A este llamado acudió la aludida volteando la cabeza, aun alterada y nublada por la furia, con los brazos cruzados indiferente.

El hombre con uniforme de la policía corría a toda prisa hacia la oficina de paredes trasparente del jefe. Sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y comenzó a halar el brazo de la forense.

Katrina, en un _Deja vu, _halo hacia el lado contrario en un intento de zafarse del agarre del hombre, recordando por un sombrío momento un maltrato similar, solo que ella estaba en el suelo de su apartamento llorando y rogando por piedad hacia su abusador.

Pero este no era un maltrato, era algo con su trabajo y aun mas, con aquel que decían ser un maniaco obsesionado con un miembro de la policía que lo perseguía. O al menos eso creía ella dada la urgencia del tipo.

En respuesta a eso debía ser profesional y no darle a sus detractores algo mas de que hablar.

Sacando su orgullo, se trago su oscuro recuerdo y decidió colocarle atención al hombre.

"que pasa, que sucede…." Dice Katrina con la más calmada de sus voces.

"hay una sobreviviente del _descuartizador_ abajo, y pide hablar con la forense Lockhart. Venga rápido, es urgente!!!!"


	8. Mi Reflejo en el Espejo

**Hola, Aerilis hablando aqui. como los trata la vida? pues a mi la vida todavia no me ve preparada para la vida laboral dejandome haciendo aseo en la casa mientras tanto. Como saben soy enfermera profesional ya graduada el 12 de Junio y muchas de mis amigas y yo tratamos de conseguir algo que se llama servicio social obligatorio en un pueblo de mi provincia, o si no se puede, del pais. y van dos meses, y nada de nada. esta realmente duro esto, pero mientras tanto trabajo en esta historia.**

**creo que este cap lo hice algo largo y creo que el siguiente sera aun mas largo, espero que les agrade mas para leer. ya vamos para la parte que queria llegar en esta historia y espero que les encante esa parte. aprovecho en escribir ya que en busqueda de este rural para enfermeria cuando me resulte ya sera dificil actualizar esta historia por algun tiempo.**

**todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, espero les guste.

* * *

  
**

Caminaba en la oscuridad de los pasillos con decisión, pero temblando de miedo. Con las manos en puño expectante.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras aminoraba el paso tratando de calmarse.

Quien seria aquella? O aquel?

Favorecido por la fortuna de salir vivo de semejante abismo de desesperación y muerte, pero maldito, por condenarse a vivir con el recuerdo de aquella peculiar tortura de ese mounstro.

Las manos sudaban y temblaban. Era emoción acaso? Se había metido tan dentro de la psique del bastardo este que tenerlo cerca en alguna obra seria algo digno de verlo. Comenzó a hiperventilar ansiosa, llegando al primer piso del cuartel de la policía. En esa oficina donde todos esperaban y espiaban mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Que espectáculo tan morboso! Y tan excitante!!

En su eterno vagar por el mundo, siendo un mundo al principio tan destruido y sin futuro, se acostumbro al pensar, derrumbada por la desesperanza que no podía vencer, a nadie, jamás. Los androides destruyeron en todas las personas toda posibilidad de cambio, sueño o cualquier tipo de sentimiento bueno y positivo. En el caso de Katrina, solo fue caer mas en el negro hueco de su inconciente que le decía una y otra vez que ella solo era una persona prescindible en el mundo. No podía ganar, ni sobresalir, ni ser alguien, nunca. Una vez muerta la pesadilla de la matanza sin fin de esos mellizos cibernéticos, seguía otra no mejor de la que el mundo acababa de despertar.

El esposo que la vida le había conseguido era mas demonio que humano, y en sus 15 años con el se ha preguntado como diablos acabo con ese tipo, bloqueando ese día en su mente cual niño trata de tapar la luz del sol con un dedo. Un patán que no hacia mas que maltratarla y probarle que el era Dios, y ella una criatura mas que le debe obedecer.

Pero su orgullo se despertó al verse envuelta en una persecución con el asesino mas brillante que el mundo moderno había conocido. Un frasco lleno de malevolencia pura que derramaba estratégicamente sus travesuras cual juego de ajedrez, moviendo sus fichas como mejor le convenía para luego continuar su juego macabro.

Era un buen jugador, estratega, artista y asesino. Así se veía el, así lo creía Katrina. Era el mejor reto para un policía o forense, siendo un asesino que no dejaba huellas, ni indicios, ni rastros, ni nada. Y al parecer ella era la única que podía seguirle el paso. Ningún oficial o medico forense había podido dar con alguna pista. Además, aparte de ser útil en eso, al parecer se había convertido en la fijación de este loco, dándole más elementos para trabajar.

_Por fin un reto que puedo lograr. Por fin alguien a quien atrapar. Por fin un desquiciado me da la oportunidad de demostrar que, al menos, buena en mí trabajo si soy._

Aun seguía regodeándose en un poco de autoestima cuando se decidió a avanzar entre la multitud curiosa. Alzando su cabeza abrió paso y toco el picaporte dándole media vuelta.

"por Dios, es una niña" dijo horrorizada frunciendo el seño.

Ahí, sentada, en medio de la pequeña oficina pintada de color crema estaba sentada Cecyl, en un cuadro que bien el Descuartizador podría haberlo llamado _la deje viva por que era linda. Lo era._

Su cabello estaba desorganizado y suelto, escondiendo las heridas en la cara, pero sus ojos estaban tan rojos que se confundían con el cabello de la niña. Las manos estaban llenas de raspones tanto de cortadas como de forcejeos con su agresor. Su vestido de noche daba a ver las piernas también lastimadas, siendo un rastro característico de una violación animalesca las rasgaduras en el vestido.

La niña tenía la mirada en el piso, encorvada en la silla con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. Tenía ciertos desniveles ya que un zapato se había roto.

Katrina estaba en shock mirando a la que era ella hace algunos años, hace exactamente unos 15 años atrás. Cerro los ojos aterrorizada recordando como fue la primera vez que le paso esto, era su misma imagen, solo que esta vez no había policía que pudiera encargarse de eso, ni había sido un asesino en serie quien la había ultrajado. En su sopor había descuidado la puerta, lo cual había dado cabida a policías y funcionarios curiosos.

Y a la prensa. Flashes salían de la multitud tratando de capturar a la victima, gritándole preguntas íntimas acerca de tan terrible encuentro con la parca. Teniendo la puerta entreabierta gritaban y trataban de entrar en la pequeña oficina. Katrina aun estaba despertando lentamente de aquel maligno _deja vu_ para dar cabida a lo que era importante. Empujaba la puerta para cerrarla pero la fuerza de la curiosidad era bastante. Un imprudente comenzó a hacer mas fuerza para meter su cámara y obtener una foto.

"como lo encontraste? Cual es tu nombre??" decía el fotógrafo con insistencia indagando sobre Cecyl, la cual permanecía impávida en la misma posición.

"LARGO DE AQUÍ SANGUIJUELA!!!!" dijo Katrina, la cual se conecto a la realidad tratando de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"la prensa tiene derecho a saber, ha sido la única viva y Uds. no dan declaraciones!!!!!!"

"DIJE FUERA BASTARDO INFELIZ!!!!!!!!!!" haciendo referencia en su mente a su ejemplo de bastardo, pensó en su esposo. Recuperando fuerzas empujo con tal fuerza que el fotógrafo término vociferando groserías sobre un ojo lastimado.

Katrina cerró con seguro trabando la puerta y cerrando la persiana del vidrio de la puerta.

Se acerco con sigilo hacia Cecyl. Sintió sus ojos aguarse cuando recordo, como mirando en un espejo hacia un pasado que queria dejar atrás.

"cariño, debemos comenzar con las preguntas……"

Cecyl no quería nada. Aparto sus ojos y su cara del plano donde se encontraba con Katrina. Para tratar de crear empatía tomo sus manos, pero se topo con algo que no esperaba.

"que diablos….."

Lo que sintió no pudo haber sido. O acaso lo fue? Tenia que corroborarlo. Ya Cecyl había apartado las manos escondiéndolas entre sus piernas.

"muéstrame tu mano" dijo Katrina con decisión, a lo que la pelirroja se negó. "no te haré daño……" aun seguía negando mientras la forense ofrecía su mano.

Jamás pensó perder la paciencia de ese modo, pero debía comprobar lo que había sentido en sus dedos. Tomo a la niña de las piernas volteándola con fuerza para quedar enfrente y apretó de las muñecas a Cecyl para que le mostrara la mano izquierda. El dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Un gemido de terror salio de ella recordando la fuerza del ataque anterior donde había sido testigo de cuan terrible puede ser una persona.

Katrina veía con horror ese dedo, fueron dos segundos de estupefacción absoluta al notar la ausencia de la uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda de la victima. Soltando a la niña del amarre de la muñeca dejo la mano para que Cecyl la volviera a esconder entre sus piernas.

"como es posible" Katrina pensaba en voz alta "como es posible que hiciera eso?"

La forense seguía estupefacta, su mente se desconectaba al pensar el horror de semejante dolor en vida, así que fue el terror el que le hizo conectar un cabo rápidamente y hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"como fue que escapaste?"

Por primera vez, Cecyl alzo la mirada algo confundida, dejándole ver sus ojos azules al igual que la médica 10 años mayor que la interrogaba.

Katrina estaba sorprendida de ver cuan igual eran físicamente, pero Cecyl estaba sorprendida de otra cosa. De hecho molesta.

"de que esta hablando?" decía con una voz rasposa que lastimaba al oírla. Fue tal el veneno de este depravado que hasta la voz le había lastimado?

Katrina entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo como su mente se dividía en dos partes: una, que se concentraba en cuan parecida era a esta jovencita, sintiendo su tragedia como Suya y como un terrible viaje al pasado, sintiendo nuevamente cada golpe, cada cachetada, cada embestida ultrajándola una y otra vez. No podía verla sin sentir como ese violador hacia estragos en su ser sin cansarse nunca en 15 años.

Pero la otra parte de su cerebro atendía a la victima mirando cada reacción y escuchando cada palabra. Sobre todo esa ultima frase.

"co- como así?" titubeo al hablar "me refiero a como escapaste del asesino"

"yo no escape……" dijo con sigilo tratando de no decir todas las palabras que salían de su boca "…….. El me dejo ir cuando…. Terminó"

La forense treintañera abrió los ojos como platos dejando salir un suspiro. No entendía. Así no eran los asesinos que ella conocía. Rompía un poco el _status quo_ al que estaba acostumbrada al haber estudiado tanto esos perfiles. Evitando molestarse por nimiedades, se concentro en lo que rompía de verdad con las costumbres pasadas.

"a ver, no te entiendo, como así que te dejo ir?"

Cecyl subió los hombros con más interrogantes.

"pues así como lo oye señora. El me tomo, hizo lo que debía hacer y me dejo ir" Su tono de voz era mas decidido que antes. Era un tono tranquilo.

"pero a ver, no te rapto, te subió a una especie de camilla donde te ato de manos y pies con un cable, y te torturo como lo hizo?"

"…. NO!...... el me quito la virginidad, el me hizo el amor" dijo Cecyl con una leve sonrisa de ternura.

Muy bien. Ahora si ya la situación rayaba en lo absurdo. Con que clase de victima estábamos lidiando? Acaso la niña esta tenia Síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así?

Abrió la boca tratando de pronunciar palabra, pero le quedaba difícil pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar en la palabra _negación_. Sintiendo repulsión, comenzó a rascarse la parte de atrás del cráneo de manera compulsiva.

Si la victima al ser violada no se daba cuenta de su realidad, Katrina dejaría de ser tan suave y tendría que tomarla de los pies y traerla de un tirón a la apabullante realidad, así sea fea. Ninguno debe salir sin castigo. NINGUNO MIENTRAS VIVIERA.

"Cecyl, el te violo. Este hombre te violo que no te engañen sus mentiras" Katrina se salio de su silla y se arrodillo para ver a Cecyl a los ojos, los cuales se comenzaron nuevamente a esconder mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza de manera enfermiza.

"el no me violo, el me hizo esto por que me ama….. Me ama" susurro en esas dos ultimas palabras.

"como te va a amar alguien así? Como puedes amar a alguien así!?" comenzó a gritar "no ves que es un engaño para que no lo delates? Este sujeto esta enfermo y tu también si pretendes cubrir el sol con un dedo, ACASO PERDISTE TODAS LAS NEURONAS NIÑA???!!!!!" dijo esto ultimo tomándola de los hombros.

"DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!" se Safo de las manos de Katrina y camino hacia la puerta en señal de irse. Pero se quedo allí y comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a si misma y deslizándose por la puerta.

La pelirroja medica trato de controlar esas lágrimas de ira que se proyectaban en sus ojos. Ahora no podía dar señales de debilidad. La Katrina fuerte que dormía en su alma debía sobresalir solo por esta vez para proteger al débil. Luego podría irse a dormir una vez volviera a la terrible realidad de dominación de sus enemigos sobre ella. Se levanto del piso con decisión limpiándose el agua que corría por sus mejillas mirando a la otra pelirroja retorciéndose en el suelo cual gusano de tierra.

"mira, debes darte cuenta que el no te ama, mira como te dejo; irrumpió en tu intimidad sin tu permiso para saciar sus deseos, tanto que te lastimo y te golpeo, y tu trataste de impedírselo por que veo que con tus uñas trataste de lastimarlo pero de nada sirvió por que te quito la única uña que podía tener rastro de su ADN verdad?"

Cecyl yacía en posición fetal en el piso con las manos en la cabeza llorando, pero levanto la cabeza al oír la conclusión de la forense.

"que? Su ADN??"

"si. O vas a negarme que fue el dedo índice de la mano izquierda la que alcanzo a rasparlo o a herirlo?"

Vino a su mente de manera sorpresiva las imágenes de la última tortura de anoche donde después del ultraje en esa limosina, Trunks se estaba colocando la camisa mientras ella yacía en el suelo desnuda y sucia. Comenzando a incorporarse lentamente y tomo su vestido del suelo mirándolo con desgano. Lo vio tan lindo en la vitrina pensando que seria parte de su mas grato recuerdo de su cita con el hombre de sus sueños, y ahora solo formaba parte de su peor pesadilla.

"debes vestirte y arreglarte Cecyl, no quiero que parezcas una cualquiera"

Ante el insulto la muchacha se sintió aun más ultrajada y furiosa, dándole una pequeña cachetada que de seguro no haría mucho daño pero descargaría la ira. Pero lo que hizo fue desatar al demonio que en una habilidosa maniobra propia de un experto en matar, mientras Cecyl miraba el alba por la ventana del auto, tomo su mano izquierda y le quito, rápida pero certeramente la uña; tratando de no gritar haciendo aun más dolorosa la experiencia.

"como sabias eso?"

"solo lo deduje. El caso es que por algo estas aquí mi niña, no para que el quede impune…. Mira, cual es tu nombre?" dijo inclinandose un poco hacia delante bajando el tono de su voz.

"Cecyl" dijo quedamente.

"Cecyl, por algo viniste, se que te puede dar miedo decir todo lo que recuerdes de el, inclusive puedes pensar que puede venir a buscarte nuevamente, pero no creas todo eso, por favor, dame algún indicio, solo una pista. No te pido mas." dijo todo esto caminando lentamente hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros para incorporarla. "dame algo para atraparlo y hacer que pague por eso"

Cecyl ya de pie la miro justo a la cara, esos ojos azules se parecían mucho a los de ella, era como verse a si misma mas madura, mas inteligente, hasta mas bella.

Recordó de pronto por que había ido hacia la estación de policía, y por que sabía a quien llamar.

Su mirada se torno amarga y orgullosa. Todo el encuentro de anoche tenia, cual fracción matemática complicada, varios elementos que encajaban a la perfección uno con el otro. Varios numeradores y un solo denominador.

El lobo disfrazado de la oveja para realizar lo que el consta de justicia, ese hombre que todos creen bueno y golpeado por la tragedia llamado Trunks. La justicia _según el mismo_, ese seria su denominador. Los numeradores serian tres, con nombre propio; el que pesa y vale más, Trunks, la ingenua Cecyl y había un elemento que estaba en blanco. Pero cayó en el tablero para entenderlo todo. Y tenía su misma cara blanca, cabello rojo y ojos azules, con la diferencia de que seria ella misma 10 años más adelante.

La miro fijamente con la frialdad de un enemigo acérrimo.

"UD se llama Lockhart verdad?"

"mi apellido es Lockhart…. Así es."

Cecyl río tristemente. Pero había algo de ironía en esa leve carcajada.

"sabe algo Sra. Lockhart……… Sra. Lockhart……. UD debió estar allí"

"se que para lograr entenderte debo vivir lo que tu viviste, y créeme cuando te digo, en verdad lo he vivido Cecyl……" trato de no hablar mas, sabia que nada de lo que le dijera la haría sentir mejor, pero no la percibió triste o incomprendida, la percibió, de hecho mas despejada, perceptiva hacia algo de lo que ella era ignorante.

La joven se sintió poderosa por la información que contenía, echo su cabeza para atrás y se mostró altiva ante la policía. Camino hacia el otro extremo de la oficina dándole la espalda.

"no señora, digo que _UD debió_ estar allí, por que durante varias veces en la noche mientras me tomaba, pronunciaba ese nombre, mejor dicho, ese apellido…….. Lockhart, mas especifico, Sra. Lockhart"

Cecyl volteo triunfante al sentir el silencio de Katrina, la cual se miraba los pies deseando que se los tragara la tierra. Katrina miro a Cecyl, su mirada era de intención, era un comentario para herir susceptibilidades, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser verdad. Y Katrina lo creyó.

"…….. Entonces, el te violo pronunciando mi nombre……." Dijo lentamente, tratando de pronunciar cada palabra con cuidado, asimilándolas ella misma.

"así es, por eso supe a quien llamar"

"entonces por que viniste con esa actitud de victima diciendo que necesitabas hablar con la forense Lockhart? Para ver a tus rivales??" dijo alzando la voz.

Cecyl se mostraba prepotente, la estaba atacando cual novia celosa que inspecciona con cuidado a sus oponentes en el amor. Katrina no participaría en ese juego, pero no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando, ni el tono posesivo de la persona que le estaba diciendo.

Pero todo esto le dio una pista que encendió las luces de la sabiduría y percepción, dejando a un lado por el momento el hecho de que un asesino en serie viole niñas pensando que es ella a la que tiene en sus manos.

"claro que la examino, ninguna de esas personas que se acercan a diario a _el_ son nadie, ninguna le da la talla. UD ha sido la única que puede significar algo para el." Dijo con un poco mas de ira en su voz.

"Así que es _el…." _Dijo rápidamente. Descartaba la idea de una _ella _en la ecuación. _Gracias a Dios_ pensó Katrina

"claro que es _el,_ es amable, admirable, adorable, es guapísimo…. Jamás pensé que se fijaría en mí de ese modo, así hubiera sido para tomarme a la fuerza. Pero al parecer nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para el, pensé que era por ser rico y yo por ser una simple secretaria…….."

Cecyl seguía hablando dejando salir todo el veneno que quería escupir, mientras que Katrina absorbía lo que era importante: Rico, guapo, amable, conoce secretarias. Esto era oro.

"….. Pero UD" dijo señalándola con el dedo acusatorio "UD es la causante de todo, su obsesión, sus ratos pensativos, UD esta siempre en su mente enfermándolo mientras yo me muero por ser el motivo de su enfermedad. Tenia que conocerla. Tenia que saber por que no se fijaba en nadie y siempre era tan solitario el señor B……"

Ambas se miraron fijamente en un suspiro sorpresivo. Había dicho demasiado.

"dilo" demando Katrina. Cecyl negó con la cabeza. Se había llevado ambas manos a la boca tapándola con fuerza.

"estabas a punto de decir su nombre…… vamos dilo"

"no….." dijo Cecyl aterrada con un hilo de voz.

"tu lo conoces……" Katrina avanzaba hacia la victima a cada susurro. No alcanzó a decirle su nombre por un pelo de rana calva. Pero ya sabia demasiado, mas que hace ciertos meses si.

"no, no es cierto….."

"es demasiado tarde para negarlo pequeña. Me has dado mucho el día de hoy"

"por favor….. Por favor."

Estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra.

"que quieres?" dijo humildemente la forense. Estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

"por favor, no me lo quites……"

Katrina tenía la cabeza muy inclinada hacia la altura de Cecyl, ya que era por su edad más pequeña que ella. Pero al oír esto su cuello recupero su posición recta.

"que no te quite que?"

"por favor Sra._ No me lo quites….."_

Frunció el seño. Lo que acababa de decir era acerca de _el_.

Ahí comprendió todo. El sentimiento más irracional del mundo acallaba la ira más irracional.

"estas enamorada de el?"

Cecyl no quería admitirlo. Seguía con las manos sobre la boca, pero al oír esto sus ojos se humedecieron, cuando miraron hacia la cara de su pseudo futuro yo dos pesadas lagrimas caían sobre las mejillas y las manos de Cecyl. Y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

_Que envidia me das, puedes sentir, puedes amar_ pensó Katrina con recelo.

Las adversidades y los constantes abusos la habían hecho sentir que no merecía el amor, y aun mas, que no ser amada. Pero ella amaba con su ser a alguien que la había lastimado profundamente, y lo seguía amando, y celando, y considerando a sus rivales…….

Celos, rivales, Sra. Lockhart….

DIABLOS!!!!!!!!!

POR QUE NO PRESTO ATENCION A ESTAS COSAS?

"Cecyl…. Tu crees que este hombre siente algo por mi?"

"no lo creo. Estoy convencida de eso"

"y crees que yo soy una gran rival para ti?"

"así es"

"bien, entonces…….. que sea una pelea limpia"

Katrina se retiro hacia la puerta con ademán de abrirla. Pero la voz de Cecyl la detuvo.

"como así, que quieres decir con eso?"

"Cecyl, tu lo quieres para ti de manera amorosa, yo lo quiero para mi….. De otro modo. Tú no vas a decirme su nombre y yo tampoco delataría al hombre que amo. Pero mientras estés cerca de el, yo estaré cerca de ti. Y tu no piensas alejarte de el, lo amas demasiado para eso, pero yo de ti me iría lejos, ya que tu eres la razón por la cual yo sigo cerca de el" la miro convencida de lo que decía, a pesar de no saber que diablos era lo que había dicho, pero si sus sentimientos seguían la línea psicológica que ella creía, la niña absorbería sus palabras cual veneno de víbora.

"tu..... No lo quieres para ti pero por que yo lo tengo ahora lo quieres"

"……. Si" dijo no muy convencida de seguir el hilo de su propia conversación, pero dio en el clavo.

"maldita. Pues veras como el se termina quedando conmigo Sra. Lockhart. Peleare por mi hombre y el será todo mío" termino esto con una sonrisa.

"bien Cecyl. Mandare a que te traigan ropa y te limpies un poco. Pero debes prometerme que le darás esto" le dio un papel pequeño doblado a la mitad.

"que dice allí?" dijo suspicaz.

"es algo que tu ya sabes, pero quiero que se lo des a el. Tiene un significado diferente para el"

"no se lo daré" dijo escondiendo arrugando el papel en una mano. Katrina sonrío.

"si se lo darás. Nos veremos Cecyl"

"nos veremos Sra. Lockhart" y le estrecho la mano al salir.

Katrina salio de la oficina de la forense con actitud despreocupada diciéndole al policía que custodiaba que le trajera ropa e instrumentos de aseo a la victima. No vio a los fotógrafos ni ninguna persona de la prensa pensando que ya era hora de que los sacaran del edificio. Que alivio! Mientras llegaba al baño y se sentaba en el inodoro pudo sacarlo. Y repetirlo lentamente.

Cerró los ojos y lo dijo.

"la violo mientras decía mi nombre, lo hizo, lo hizo maldito seas tu……" decía mientras las lagrimas caían a sus rodillas y le pegaba a la puerta del baño con el puño cerrado.

Su crisis no podía tenerla enfrente de alguien así, aun mas trastornado. Pobre Cecyl, cual habría sido el método para acceder a ella de ese modo que quedo tan ilusionada y enceguecida por esta situación, se siente enamorada a tal punto que cree que lo que paso fue un acto de amor.

Pero lo peor fue que ella no entendió el porque su agresor repetía el nombre de una policía, o lo entendió mal. Ahora creía que era su rival, que repetía su nombre por que la amaba.

Katrina si veía la realidad. Envuelta en la peor de sus pesadillas, pudo ver como Cecyl hizo exactamente lo que este hombre quería; envolverla con palabras amables y mentiras tiernas en la ilusión de un amor de novela, cuando en realidad el sujeto sacio ansias de poder, sangre, destrucción y obsesión hacia alguien inalcanzable, alguien que representaba poder sobre el, sangre para derramarse y destrucción final de la persona que podía acercarse a el para atraparlo en la peor de sus oscuridades.

Katrina.

No pudo más, tenía que sacarlo.

Busco en sus piernas el soporte del arma, mas arriba, sobre su muslo descansaba un cuchillo mediano con mucho filo, tanto que cortaba el aire si se movía con velocidad. Se quito aquel saco negro dejando ver las marcas de sus otras cortadas en ambos brazos. Como siempre, comenzaría en el izquierdo, en la misma línea de la vieja cicatriz.

Que alivio! La sangre correr dejaría salir el dolor y la pesadilla se iría, hasta la próxima vez.


	9. Punto de Quiebre

**Hola Aerilis hablando...... bueno, sigo sin rural no? Pero estoy tranquila al respecto, por que tengo tiempo de dedicarle a las cosas que en otras circustancias no podria, como a esto y a mis demas hobbies..... el 28 de este mes rifan lugares para hacer rural en mi region, asi que deseenme suerte  
**

**En lo personal me encanta este cap por que, como lo dice, es un punto de quiebre. Aqui va a ver un antes y un despues..... y espero les guste como me gusto escribir esta parte. Me emocione tanto que tuve que corregir la redaccion jajaja**

**Me encanta saber de todos los que les gusta este fic, lo hago para mi tanto para uds, y no seguiria si no se de uds. Pueden buscarme en el facebook si quieren, me buscan por Aerilis. Para saber que son uds diganme que me conocieron por la pagina de fanfiction ya que por seguridad no acepto a gente desconocida, ya me ha pasado uno que otro asi que prefierio prevenir.**

**A todos los que siguen esta historia me dan animos con sus reviews, y sigan asi, su animo es importante para continuar**

**Disfrutenlo!

* * *

  
**

Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, cual maquina de mensajes.....

por que?

En su escritorio se devanaba los sesos con las palmas de las manos en la frente. Ahora ella seria la carnada.

"Katrina.... podrías venir por favor? Es la hora"

El fiscal de distrito saco medio cuerpo de la oficina para llamarla. Había llegado la hora.

Camino indecisa y débil. No había dormido en días y este nuevo estrés de este asesino obsesionado con ella la colocaba al borde de un colapso. Sin mencionar que además las cortadas constantes y tan repetitivas últimamente la tenían agotada. No era buena idea perder tanta sangre cuando se esta tan ocupada.

Entro lentamente. Allí estaban su compañero fiel Steven, su querida envidiosa compañera fiscal Marie y su gran, gran amigo el jefe Birken. Todos la miraban de diferentes modos, algunos mas cordiales que otros, pero todos, así sea un poco tenían algo de lastima y prejuicio. Sus compañeros estaban cerca de ella, demás jefes superiores estaban mas allá, dando la impresión de ser juzgada por algún tribunal.

El de cabello blanco a la cabeza le señalo la silla mas alejada de la mesa ovalada.

"Katrina, te imaginaras por que estamos aquí todos reunidos......"

Se imaginaba por que, pero se sentía tan asustada que prefirió callar. Maldita inseguridad. _No soy una adolescente, soy mas inteligente que todos estos....._ En sus predicamentos volaba su cabeza, sintiéndose en su imaginación mas grande, pero en su cuerpo siendo tan pequeña en orgullo y autoestima que jugaba con sus dedos cabizbaja.

"no señor, no se....... debe ser para hablar del asesino no?"

"leímos su reporte del testimonio de la Srta. Cecyl Lawrence. Hay algo que nos parece sospechoso"

La pelirroja tenia el cabello suelto, a propósito para ocultar su cara para los demás a su lado. Sus rizos eran buena cortina para sus ojos cansados.

Pero después de oír esto, tal vez no era lo que creía. Subió la cabeza mirando al hombre confundida.

"no entiendo a que se refiere"

"ahí dice que según la Srta. Lawrence ella la llamo a ud. por que el asesino siente una relación con ud. y al parecer se lo revelo a esta niña mientras la violaba no?"

"así fue como ella lo dijo.... por que?"

El hombre de corbata, y de hecho todos los demás se inclinaron algo interesados en la siguiente pregunta, lo cual hizo que Katrina se sintiera aun mas intimidada inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

"Sra Lockhart... ud. sospecha de su esposo?"

Parpadeo un poco abriendo mas los ojos.

Parecía aturdida. Se retiro un poco el cabello de la cara. Miro a los demás con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, encontrándose con la mirada de Steven, luminosa al ver su bello rostro por fin sobresalir. Los ojos negros de Steven buscaban algo de lo que el sentía, tal vez al menos una oportunidad. Pero cual vacío, los ojos azules de ella no reflejaron lo que el, sintiéndose algo incomoda puso otra vez los pies sobre la tierra.

"perdón? Como dijo??"

"Katrina" comenzó a hablar un hombre al lado del fiscal "no es extraño que una persona cercana a nosotros tenga una cara oculta. Y como sentía tal fascinación por ti....."

"cabe resaltar" dijo una mujer de rojo interrumpiendo al hombre "... que Cecyl es muy parecida a ti físicamente. Además que....."

"wow un momento, un momento....." se estaba saliendo de control. Con una mano a media asta de su cuerpo detuvo esta discusión. "..... me están diciendo que uds. sospechan de Marcus Lockhart?"

Dijo el nombre como si se tratara de un vecino, no como si fuera el nombre de su compañero, pensó Steven extrañado. Por que diría con tal tono casual que bien podría tratarse de cualquier persona la cual no significara nada para ella.

"así es Katrina.... puede ser tu esposo. Y no te ofendas" dijo Marie con intención tal vez de herirla. Pero de la manera mas absurda. Por que habría de herirme eso?

"por que habría de herirme eso?" dijo pensando en voz alta.

"pues por que es tu esposo" respondió nuevamente con intención. A lo que Katrina respondió...... con una carcajada.

"este no es momento para reírse Lockhart....." dijo el jefe tratando de reprenderla.

".... perdón perdón....." trato de componerse, pero era difícil. La idea para ella era risible, tonta, ridícula...... de circo. ".... están bromeando verdad?"

Nuevamente rompió en risas. Los de traje y sus compañeros de trabajo la miraban mas que confundidos y algo irritados.

"Sra Lockhart, le exijo que me explique a mi y a toda la junta que es lo gracioso de una acusación tan seria" dijo el líder en este grupo.

"pues que tengo varias razones para reírme. Primera: tienen en muy alta estima a Marcus...."

"ah si?" Eliot Birken ya estaba molesto. Era un insulto para el cuerpo de policía que esta mujer tomara todo tan a la ligera. La odiaba! La haría caer como diera lugar " recuerda que tu esposo tiene entrenamiento medico, fue uno de los doctores que mas salvo vidas cuando la guerra contra los androides estallo y......"

"y tiene mas experiencia que todos los médicos de la ciudad juntos no es verdad? Repiten su hoja de vida como recitando a Shakespeare. Todos lo conocen muy bien no es cierto?" termino molesta. Respiro profundo. El jefe nuevamente hablaría pero ella no había terminado. "por quien lo toman? Por alguien muy inteligente? Muy capaz de no encubrir sus huellas? No es tan inteligente, jamas lo ha sido; no tiene la audacia de seducir a señoritas ni la habilidad de manejar armas. Si el lo hubiera hecho no seria tan prolijo ni meticuloso..... lo habríamos descubierto desde el principio. Es mas brutal, utiliza las manos y golpea con una fuerza que hiere el alma y el corazón, es capaz de chantajearte cual hombre de ninguna formación emocional ni social ni espiritual.... además..... si creen que por que esta obsesionado conmigo es mi esposo es la afirmación mas absurda que he oído en este caso"

"su esposo acaso no la ama?" hablo nuevamente el fiscal

"que me ame o no no significa nada. Me tiene......" sintió encogerse mientras decía eso. Sintió nauseas un momento. Sus ojos también se aguaron. "..... el asesino no me tiene, me desea, además represento lo mas alto en su escalafón maldito. Todo lo atrae a mi, deja las víctimas tiradas en lugares donde sabe que lo buscare, como regalos para mi. Si uds. pensaron que mi esposo tendría alguna consideración de darme obsequios así sean tan enfermos y horribles uds. deberían estar bajo observación medica....."

Respiro agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Cansada, también se sintió sin mucho veneno en su ser. Sonrió satisfecha.

Todo el tiempo tenia la mirada baja. La subió para observar la cara de los demás. Todo había quedado en silencio. Los jefes la miraban sorprendidos. Algunos tal vez mas inteligentes supieron leer en realidad lo que decía, y la miraban con compasión. Sus compañeros, simplemente se quedaron mudos. El fiscal la miro extrañado. Respiro profundamente y cerro la carpeta donde estaba el testimonio de Cecyl.

"bueno, espero que nos disculpe por sospechar de su esposo Sra. Lockhart. Si tienen alguna noticia del sujeto este... avísenme. Jefe, necesito hablar con ud."

Así dio por terminada la reunión, dando al jefe cierta mirada de regaño antes de que se atreviera a colocarse de pie como todos los demás.

"quisiera que los demás no se retiraran por favor. Wayman, Andre, se quedan por favor?" dijo dirigiéndose hacia Steven y Marie respectivamente. "gracias forense Lockhart, puede seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras volvía a su escritorio miraba fijamente a la oficina transparente. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente mientras no dejaba de pensar que este era un complot para hacerla parecer cómplice de algún modo ridículo. Las teorías mas absurdas son manejadas por la gente con mas negros sentimientos; Marcus el asesino y obsesionado y conmigo..... Dios Mio!

El jefe miraba hacia abajo mientras el fiscal de distrito manoteaba enojadísimo. Marie solo hacia muecas de enojo. Después de unos minutos Katrina trato de colocarle su energía hacia otra cosa que requiera de su atención. Miro hacia su desordenado escritorio recordando una lista de laboratorios.

Demonios! Ahora recuerdo por que esperaba tanto la llegada del fiscal.

Ni había terminado de pensar esa frase, cuando la puerta se abrió. La reprimenda había terminado.

Pensó en como abordarlo para que se lo diera sin mas. Luego se relajo y pensó que seria algo fácil. necesitaba un nuevo laboratorio para investigar todas esas muertes repentinas. Todas han sido sin testigos y con una prolijidad tal que era imposible sacar conclusiones sin tener un laboratorio, uno que le diera la certeza que brinda las ciencias de la criminología. Le dijo eso mismo mientras caminaban juntos hacia el ascensor.

"No jodas Katrina quieres? Es claro que se trata de los androides" Respondió su superior.

Como había dicho? Había oído correctamente?? El fiscal siguió caminando mientras Katrina se quedo perpleja donde estaba.

"pero por que cree eso?" dijo después de reaccionar un poco y seguir caminando. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente no pensaría así.

"no tenemos ningún sospechoso. Hemos estado dando vueltas por un año y nada de nada. Quizás cambiaron su _modus operandi_, quizás es más divertido para ellos asesinar aisladamente, ya que van quedando menos personas en el mundo para eliminar en grandes números"

Lo decía con tal tranquilidad y neutralidad en el tono de su voz que parecía un lavado de cerebro. La enfureció.

"Y sólo por eso va a quedarse así de tranquilo?" Preguntó en un llamado de atención de tal tono que los demás trabajadores dejaron su rutina para mirarlos. La medica se sintió algo cohibida ante la atención de todos que presenciaban la voz alta de ella al dirigirse ante una figura de autoridad. Pero se sentía tranquila para su propia sorpresa. No sentía miedo como ante Eliot o ante Marie, sentía respeto, por que este hombre es uno de los pocos que la trata con respeto.

El fiscal volteo lentamente. La miro fijamente a los ojos.

"No Katrina, eso mismo me hace pensar que lo que menos necesitamos ahora es gastar millones en un nuevo laboratorio forense. Hay muchas otras cosas más importantes y de mayor prioridad" le dijo quedamente el hombre. La pelirroja pensó en como se vería la calva franciscana del hombre con un golpe en todo el centro.

El de mediana edad dio media vuelta danzarinamente y se dirigió al elevador.

Eso era un no casi rotundo sin decirlo, aún manteniendo el periódico con la noticia de la muerte de un tipo que fue encontrado asesinado tras una refinado proceso de tortura; como si lo hubiera hecho un profesional dedicado al monstruoso hobbie de cercenar y rajar cuerpos.

Vio a su jefe máximo apretar el botón del elevador para irse. Su mente se ilumino y sintió que corría tan lento como en una pesadilla de esas. Alcanzo la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

"Ya que no tengo el apoyo del departamento… ¿Me daría permiso de buscar patrocinio en otro círculos?" Katrina esperó la respuesta con tal expectación que si recibía un 'no' iba a prácticamente suicidarse. Y su mente rió ante la seriedad de la broma.

"Con tal que me dejes de molestar haz lo que quieras; y ahora quítate que deseo salir de aquí...." la quito de la puerta manoteando como alejando a una mosca. Tal como manoteaba mientras reprendía a sus compañeros.

Katrina regresó a su escritorio y se sentó con pesadez sobre la silla, haciendo apuntes de todos los posibles patrocinadores que podrían prestarle temporalmente un laboratorio. Comenzó la lista anotando los laboratorios químicos que aún seguían en pie, sus posibilidades reducidas a un número no mayor de dos. Tomó su rostro cansado con sus dos manos derrotadas y desvió la atención nuevamente al periódico sin buscar nada en especial, hasta que leyó la palabra Capsule Corp. Fijó la atención en el título del reportaje y se dio cuenta que, bajo la noticia del asesinato que estaba en primer plano, estaba el tremendo contraste de cómo el jefe de esa corporación ayudaba en obras sociales y que era tanta su magnanimidad que la próxima semana iría al orfanato para elegir un niño y ser su padrino.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Como odiaba ese hombre! Sus ojos azules, su cabello irreal color lila, su cuerpo musculoso aun visible en su traje de sastre. Aun en esa foto a color del papel periódico le atraía, y un par de veces en medio de su sexualidad olvidada, se lo imaginaba en la cama, tratando de sentir un éxtasis parecido cuando se cortaba. En un par de ocasiones, ante la imposibilidad de sentir placer en el toque de su piel, sangro con la sola intención de imaginar el sexo con ese niño. Le excitaba solo verlo. Ese sentimiento tan bajo y ruin que despierta tan malas intensiones en los seres.

Dejo esas cavilaciones al sentir sus mejillas calientes. Los hombres no merecen tales pensamientos. Los humanizan casi hasta el punto de considerar aquella concepción bíblica de que son un complemento de la mujer. Y todavía nos creemos esas mentiras!!

No deseaba verlo. Pero debía admitir que era una buena opción dada su supuesta generosidad, además, su apellido le recordaba esa excelente mujer que fue su madre. Su inspiración para ser científica, y para ser madre....... si tuviera hijos. Siempre quiso conocerla, pero la vida siempre le arrebataba lo que quería. Tal vez haya algo de ella en su hijo.

"_Si es así de generoso entonces entenderá lo que necesitamos aquí. Además CC fue líder en tecnología, quizás tenga los instrumentos que necesite_." Pensó mientras escribía CC en el tercer puesto de la lista.

Iba tan bien vestida que cualquiera pensaría que alguna gala le aguardaría. Pero que gala o fiesta seria a las 10 AM? Ninguna de hecho.

El vestido negro escotado y los tacones altos hacían ver a Cecyl un poco mas de edad de lo que en verdad era. Caminaba con seguridad por la acera sosteniendo ese bolso pequeño con mucha fuerza. Los nervios la mataban. Sus uñas se enterraban en su palma mientras sostenía la cuerda del bolso. Arrebataba miradas. Su mirada solo era para Trunks.

Pero la de el no. Entró al edificio de la policía mientras pronunciados silbidos salían de las bocas de los policías al vaivén de su falda. Entro al ascensor sonriendo un poco al ver la provocación de los hombres. Pero aun así, siendo para el solamente, no podía provocar mas que un espejismo. Mientras le hacia el amor desaforadamente en la oscuridad repetía el nombre de esa policía, una y otra vez. Y ya era demasiado. Todas las noches se arreglaba diferente, un maquillaje, un vestido, un perfume diferente. Pero nada funcionaba, nada podría quitarle su cara, su tez blanca, y sus ojos azules con su cabello rojo. Tal como ella.

_Sra. Lockhart, Sra. lockhart_....... todo el tiempo. Para Cecyl ya era pronunciar el nombre de una bruja que arrebata amores y pasiones.

_Maldita bruja_ pensaba en maldiciones para ella, la rabia se apoderaba de su ser.

Cuando el ascensor llegaba al piso 12 comenzó a temblar, sentía que lo que estaba dentro de su bolso también temblaba, que tenia vida propia. Pero no podía ponerse nerviosa. Si algo había aprendido de un buen asesino era que la tranquilidad y la seriedad eran esenciales.

Mientras su cerebro profería groserías y maldiciones hacia Katrina, su cuerpo se concentraba en cada paso, cada vello erizado, cada respiración. Aun mas, sintió que iba en cámara lenta cuando el elevador se abrió en el 12. Justo en frente la vio. Ojos azules, cabello rojo rizado, alta y con un vestido negro casi igual al de ella. Si todo salia como lo había planeado, ella la reemplazaría sin mayores complicaciones. Era igual a ella después de todo.

Katrina estaba en la sala de conferencias justo donde minutos antes había sucedido la reunión con el fiscal. El jefe Eliot miraba las listas de laboratorios con desgana, y algunos mas estaban allí atentos hacia otro maravilloso descubrimiento de su mas eficiente agente. Marie, Steven,y los demás policías, forenses y agentes encargados de la investigación mas importante en el momento estaban allí, discutiendo cual laboratorio de los tres encontrados seria el mas indicado para avanzar en este caso que ya llevaba 11 agotadores meses sin mucho avance.

Katrina alzo sus ojos azules concentrados hacia su frente. Sintió debido al cansancio que tenia un sueño donde se veía a si misma con 10 años menos. Que extraño. Parpadeando un par de veces se dio cuenta de que era Cecyl. Se alegro de verla y le brindo una sonrisa. Pensó que vendría a verla, y quiso hacerle un ademán de que esperara. Pero algo no estaba bien.

Cecyl sonreía levemente. Se veía mas blanca, y temblaban sus manos mientras buscaba en su bolso. El instinto de buen policía y viendo a Katrina quedarse callada y mirando hacia su frente hizo que Eliot y Steven confiaran, el primero rara vez lo hacia, en la mirada suspicaz de la médica. Por reacción conjunta todos los policías y demás agentes miraron hacia adelante curioseando a ver cual era el motivo de la interrupción. Eliot miro atentamente la mano derecha de Cecyl, la cual en dos movimientos saco lo que pudo identificar inmediatamente: el mango de una pistola de fabricación alemana.

"Dios mio!" Eliot se puso de pie al verla. Todos se pusieron en posición de alerta buscando sus armas. Pero para eso tenían un guardia, un guardia que se descuido por las faldas de esta niña. Katrina volteo al verlos a todos, descuidándose un poco. Cecyl apunto justo a su cabeza, y sin perder mas tiempo disparo. Steven sabia que el jefe jamas se esforzaría en salvarla, así que el tomo a Katrina de los hombros y la tiro junto con el al suelo, rodándola hacia el interior de la mesa ovalada de conferencias. Todos se tiraron al suelo, el jefe buscaba su arma, la cual estaba en su escritorio, muy lejos de el.

Las paredes de cristal se rompieron en mil pedazos. Solo había tirado dos balas y aun quedaban varias. Miro a su alrededor, todos estaban en el suelo con pánico. Pensó en apuntarle a Katrina, pero cuando su arma y sus ojos miraron hacia el frente, ella no estaba. Se asusto. Acaso la había matado ya?

"quieta no te muevas...." varios policías le apuntaban desde atrás. Pensó en rendirse, pero, mejor, ideo un mejor plan. "alza las manos con el arma....." se oyó una voz femenina. Con un ágil movimiento Cecyl apunto a los dos policías con rapidez dándoles certeros disparos en su abdomen. Cayeron como dos troncos sangrando copiosamente.

Sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, y con suficiente poder, sabia que era momento de exigir. A lo que había venido.

"muy bien policías...... no soy ladrón ni vengo a matarlos a todos.... solo quiero a Katrina Lockhart.... y me iré en paz" dijo apuntando en círculos.

La pelirroja sintiéndose aludida despertó. Había estado casi en coma desde que se arrojo al suelo. Su cabello despeinado se movía al ritmo de su respiración bucal. Sus ojos buscaron a su salvador, hallándolo inconsciente debajo de la mesa. Gateando se encontró con el, mirando su pulso y respiración estaba bien, a excepción del lado derecho de su cráneo que tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo a paso de gotero.

"quiero a Katrina Lockhart.... ahora....." oyó a esa otra pelirroja. No tenia salida. Si no salia ahora y se entregaba, mataría a todos los demás. De todos modos quería morir. Que mas da? Varios policías, una con herida en su brazo, la miraban en medio de esa trinchera armada por debajo de la mesa. Sus miradas daban a entender que era hora de salir. Iba a morir de todos modos. Gateando hacia la salida, una mano la detuvo.

"ahora que? Unas palabras de despedida jefe??"

"no seas tonta Lockhart..... no quieras hacerte la heroína y aparte la suicida...."

"va a matarnos a todos. Que propone?"

"que salgas, pero de este lado......"señalando el lado derecho "y no te preocupes, eres el peor dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora, pero la mejor adquisición que ha tenido la policía de la Capital del Oeste. No te dejare morir, al menos no así"

Le extrañaba su actitud altruista para con ella, y no confiaba en ella, pero no tenia nada que perder. Además, Cecyl la haría sufrir, y morir para que su identidad se perdiera en otro cuerpo; no precisamente la muerte que había soñado. Miro a Steven y sus pantalones. Busco un arma y se la meto en medio del vestido.

"hola Cecyl...." dijo Katrina mientras salia del costado derecho con las manos arriba "..... aquí me tienes...... que deseas?" caminaba lentamente mientras salia de la sala mayor por la puerta lateral.

"tu..... bruja maldita...... que clase de brujería le hiciste?..... sabes algo? No quiero saberlo" le apuntaba con el arma y la seguía. Le decía con ademanes que se moviera hacia el centro, Katrina se movía en medio de los escritorios y las personas del lado derecho del piso. "vamos vamos, no quiero matar a ninguna de estas personas. Solo te quiero muerta a ti. Contigo fuera del mapa, yo seré la única mujer en su vida......" Cecyl y Katrina quedaron frente a frente, Katrina daba la espalda hacia el ascensor, y Cecyl daba la espalda a la sala mayor. Cecyl cargo el arma y le quito el seguro. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba poco a poco. Katrina permanecía impávida.. Sin reacción alguna. "ahora, me quitare una molestia de encima......."

"y nosotros también....." Eliot salio de atrás de Cecyl apuntándole a la cabeza. Su altura era considerable al compararlo con la pequeña pelirroja. Un sentimiento de impotencia y decepción se apodero de ella. Su plan se había arruinado. Pero se la llevaría al abismo si debía hundirse. Le apunto rápidamente sin pensar que Katrina seria mas rápida sacando la pistola de la funda y dándole dos disparos precisos en las muñecas, cual Crucificado.

Dos oficiales muertos, varios heridos, una niña de 18 años en el hospital y próxima a juicio por intento de homicidio y conspiración.

Eliot y todos los demás testigos estaban en la sala de conferencias dando testimonio de lo que habían visto. Steven estaría unos días en observación debido al golpe en la cabeza, pero seria condecorado al salvar la vida de Katrina, al igual que el jefe Eliot y Katrina misma, la cual yacía en una silla por la ultima hora. Por su mente solo sondeaba una sola idea. _Ese hombre_. Por este tipo las cosas han ido demasiado lejos. Todo esto debía terminar. Ahí sentada en esa silla, jugando con sus dedos solo pensaba en una cosa para terminar con todo esto. Debía ser ahora.

A pesar de las advertencias de los médicos que le decían que necesitaba reposo y ser examinada, y de los demás policías que le pedían quedarse para terminar con el proceso, se fue.

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. Que extraña visita. Y a esta hora.

Trunks había ido a su casa para tomar algunos papeles, y le molesto no ver a Cecyl en casa. No porque le gustara su presencia en ella, sino que, presentía algo malo de su parte. Se porto inusual esta mañana.

Bajo molestísimo a atender la inoportuna visita, dispuesto a ser algo tosco y despachar al inadecuado en cuestiones de minutos.

Katrina lo vio con su seño a medio fruncir cuando abrió la puerta, pareciéndole encantador, y arrebatadoramente bello.

Los ojos de los dos, azules sin igual, se quedaron conectados en una sincronía jamas sentida por ambos.

Pensó en un momento en su querida Sra. Lockhart. Así era su cabello. Pero se confundió con Cecyl tal vez, que se veía muy parecida a ella esta mañana. Sacudiendo su cabeza se conecto al presente, escudriñando en ella, en su mirada.

Era aquella forense, Katrina Courier. Ahora que querrá?. Se acogió a su plan original en despacharla, lo que fuera que seria su asunto quedaría fuera en minutos.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

Su mirada estaba perdida, su moña a medio hacer denotaba descuido, así seria si no fuera por las microheridas en sus manos y cuello. También por ciertos rastros pequeños de sangre en su cara.

"disculpe, se encuentra bien?"

"per- perdón..... puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo pasar?" tartamudeaba. Distaba de la forense segura y astuta que por poco lo descubre esa vez en la construcción.

Paso sin ser invitada. Se quedo de pie en la sala de la casa. Estaba mas blanca que una nube de verano. Temblaba y jugaba con sus dedos.

Trunks se sentía en medio de algún escenario postraumático que no entendía. Parpadeo pensando que hacer. La echaría? Lo poco humano que quedaba de su ser le dijo lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

"siéntese por favor...." señalándole el sofá se sentó de inmediato. Actuaba extrañísimo. Temía que sufriera un colapso en cualquier momento.

Katrina parpadeaba demasiado. Miraba a la mesita de café sin pronunciar palabra. Trunks se sentó despacio y con cautela a su lado. Recordó donde estaban sus cuchillos y con alegría también recordó que el salón donde mataba a sus víctimas estaba limpio.

"no se si me recuerda" dijo la policía en la misma actitud.

"claro que si señorita Courier"

"difame Katrina por favor....." comenzó a temblar en sus rodillas.

"muy bien..... Katrina, dígame a que debo el honor de su visita"

Su tono pausado la hizo estar un poco en el presente. Lo miro a los ojos. _Encantador, simplemente encantador._ Respiro profundo inhalando un poco de la candidez del saiya.

"discúlpeme.... no estoy en las mejores condiciones........ no le haré perder mucho su tiempo Sr. Briefs."

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Trunks asustado y alerta. Katrina embelesada y algo mas cuerda fijándose en la arrebatadora belleza de ese hombre. Se puso nerviosa. Trunks se alegro por eso, si esta visita tenia algo que ver con sus asesinatos, podía manipularla.

"vera...." ella comenzó a sentirse sonrojada, así que se puso de pie y caminaba en circulos mientras hablaba "..... como sabrá el departamento de policía no ha estado en las mejores condiciones para investigar el caso del asesino en serie. Y ya que hoy ha llegado a su punto máximo pues....."

Alarma!. A su punto máximo?

"disculpe. Que quiere decirme con eso?"

"Sr. Briefs, hoy paso algo grave, algo que por poco hace desaparecer a todo el departamento..... la única sobreviviente del asesino vino esta mañana y trato de matar a varios policías del departamento...."

Trunks se puso ambas manos en la cara. Cuando Cecyl venga voy a.....

"no debería decirle esto......" lo miro mientras recordaba esa escena horrible. Le extraño su reacción "acaso la conoce?"

Trunks la miro sorprendido. No debía dar tantas señas. Es suspicaz.

"no no......" un pensamiento lo sintió como una bala en el estomago ".... perdóneme, pero hubo muertos allí?"

Katrina bajo la mirada. Asintió. El joven empresario se dejo caer al sofá como un muerto. Y así se sintió.

"la asesina logro su cometido?"

La pregunta le pareció extraña. Parecían hablar en clave el uno con el otro sin decir abiertamente el tema. Un mal presentimiento la hizo recordar donde estaba su cuchillo. Se puso alerta.

"...... no. no lo hizo."

Respiro tranquilo. La pelirroja se felicito nuevamente cuando no le dio su apellido a ese hombre.

"pero ese no es el motivo por el cual he venido Sr."

"bueno, me va a disculpar señorita pero soy un hombre de negocios y he perdido mi hora de almorzar" dijo con apuro levantándose y acomodándose la chaqueta de su traje. Katrina se interpuso en su camino hacia la puerta.

"y ud. me va a disculpar pero no he terminado"

"pues le aconsejo que se apresure"

Vaya! Bello y tosco. Si fuera masoquista me gustaría.

"bien....." parpadeo. Debía mostrar seguridad, era un hombre de negocios y ella le iba a ofrecer uno. "...... Sr. Briefs. De parte del departamento de policía de la Capital de Oeste quiero que nos rente su laboratorio."

Eso no lo veía venir.

"no debe hablarme en serio o si?"

"el departamento tenia un laboratorio, pero los androides lo destruyeron por completo. Tenemos dinero pero no para construir uno. No por ahora."

"por que el mio?"

"la CC, y en especial su madre son famosos a nivel mundial. Sus avances en biotecnología brindan los elementos necesarios para crear inventos de vanguardia. Y no pueden inventar si no tienen un laboratorio con microscopios, químicos, y demás elementos que la policía necesita para investigar crímenes, tanto este caso como otros."

"Señorita, mi madre tenia un laboratorio de tecnología. No uno de criminalística. Si necesitara implementos de investigación policiaca no podría brindárselos, además que solo cuento con el presupuesto para costear mi empresa,y si necesitara nuevos instrumentos lo cual se que pasara, no podría tenerlos"

"señor recuerde que es un alquiler y con los $800 que le pagaríamos tendría antes mas ganancias...."

"con 800 dolares al mes?"

"no es un garaje Sr. Es 800 la hora"

De hecho era un buen negocio, pensó mientras se quedaba mudo por la falta de argumentos. Lo seria si fuera inocente. Pero siendo el su asesino tan buscado no es rentable. A punto de decirle que no, su madre apareció en sus hombros.

"_querido niño: es una gran oportunidad. Toda la evidencia sale de aquí y vuelve aquí. Podrías manipularla. Además de manipularla a ella. Se ve que le gustas. Una mirada aquí, una palabra acá... y esta en tus manos"_

Como siempre ella tenia razón.

"bien. Quien mas lo usaría?."

"la única que sabe de criminalística entre el equipo"

"y....." su respuesta la encontró cuando se señalo a ella misma "en que horarios?"

"de oficina. Entra ud. a su casa y salgo yo de ella"

"y salgo yo y entra ud."

"así es señor"

Mirándola suspicaz tomo su maletín y paso rozando su hombro. Noto como se estremeció levemente. Si podía manipularla. Salieron ambos hacia la puerta y se miraron frente a frente. Ella sintió su aroma mareador. Como podía trabajar así? Tenia que acostumbrarse.

"bien Katrina, tenemos un trato" dijo estrechándole su fuerte y caballerosa mano, hacia una frágil y delgada.


End file.
